The Marrying Game
by annie4you
Summary: Lily's lifes a mess,her mansion is falling down,her fathers has died leaving her family a lot of bills and she's just left Hogwarts. The only way of saving her house is to play 'the marrying game' This includes marrying a rich man, and letting him pay off
1. An unfriendly welcome

HI!!!!!!!!

OK this is my new story. It's Lilly/James and its based on a fantastic book, I read called The Marrying Game by Kate Sanders. So here is my story the Marrying Game.

Chapter 1 Bad News.

An 18 year old Lily Evans had a last look at the Hogwarts Express, and suddenly a pang of hurt hit her as she realised she would never see it again, but at least she would be going home. Her wonderful, charming father and her beautiful, big house. Suddenly she couldn't wait to get home. Grabbing her trunk and faithful, and only friend, her owl, Molly, she hurried through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. 

She looked around, trying to find her tall dad, who usually greeted her, but for some reason, her older sister Petunia was waiting for her.

"Come on, hurry up, we've got to get home." Her bony, horse faced sister snapped.

"Where's dad? Has something happened?" She asked, her voice full of worry.

"Just hurry up," Petunia snapped again. 

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She said, anxious to get home to find out why her beloved father hadn't come to pick her up. She got into her sisters blue ford and travelled home. When Petunia pulled up in the drive, Lily couldn't believe her eyes. It wasn't the same house she had left 12 months ago, it looked like a bomb had hit it. The beautiful gardens that once stood proud in front of Evans Mansion, were now weeds. 

"What happened?" Lily asked looking bewildered as she stepped out of the car. 

"Wait till you see inside." Petunia smirked. 

Lily carried on inside and what she saw almost bought tears to her eyes. It was a complete mess. Walls were falling down, the roof was leaking, pictures had fallen of the walls, and there was a hole mess over the floor. Lily carried on and walked through the house, all the rooms were the same, all a complete mess. She walked into the living room and found her mom sitting on a once gorgeous, but now ragged sofa, with a drink in her hand. 

"Mom, mom, w.what happened?" She asked running up to her beautiful mother.

"It's you....your dad, Lily." She said her voice filling with tears.

"W..what, what do you mean? Where's dad? Mom what's happened?" She said her throat burning.

"He's dead." She sobbed. "And this is what he left us. A whole load of debts, and a house that's falling down." Her mom cried.

Lily couldn't quite believe what she was hearing. Her charming, beloved father was dead. She ran up to her room, and threw her self on her bed, cutting her self on a piece of glass. She sobbed until her eyes hurt and her face ached. It was the worst day of her life. Suddenly she wished she was back at Hogwarts, even though she had no proper friends, and she was quiet at least she had her work to keep her occupied.

*3 months later*

"Well that's it then. The house will be ready to sell in 3 or 4 months." 

"Ok, bye. Thank you." Lily said as she closed the door behind the estate agent and leaned against it exasperated and exhausted,

"Lil's has he gone?" He mom shouted through the houses.

"Yeah!" She said making her way into the kitchen where her mom was. 

"Well, now we're well and truly poor. Mom, it feels so wrong to be leaving this house, it's our home!" Lily whined to her mom.

"I know my love, but unless you can find thousands of pounds within the next three months we're going to be selling up and there's nothing we can do it about."

"Mom, there must be something." Lily moaned. Her green eyes shining beautifully and her long wavy, red hair all over her face.

"Lily, you have been working every night at the pub down the road, you've tried your best to save this house but I'm afraid, we're just going to have to go. You have done much more than that lazy sister of yours. Here have a drink." Her mom said pouring her a glass of brandy.

Lily sighed as she lifted the glass and knocked it back. Her throat burning because of the taste. 

"If only we could marry money." Lily said dreamily.

"Marry money?" Asked her mom snorting.

"Yeah, imagine if you found a man, who was mega-rich and you could marry him. Once you married him all you'd have to do was put on the sob story about how poor you are, bla bla bla and before you know it your living the high life in your beautiful, repaired house." Lily said.

"Wake up Lils!" Her mom snapped Lily out of a daze. 

"Mom! This is it! I can marry money!" She shouted, having an amazing idea.

"Lily, don't be silly, you'd have to move all the way to London, to find a mega-rich man, and also, you'd need new clothes, and thirdly, I wont allow it. You're only 18 years old. What kind of mother would I be?"" Her mom asked sternly.

"Mom, you'd be a wonderful mother who was trying to save her house. I could move to London! Bella lives down there and when she left, she said just call if I ever wanted to stay down there! Also I have my brooch Granddad gave me. It's worth a few bob. I could sell it and with the money go get some new clothes! Mom, this is our last chance!" Lily told her mom excitedly. 

"Lily, I can't, what if something was to happen?"

"Mom, it wont, I'll have Arabella Do you want to save this house?" Lily asked her mom, her eyes full of concern.

"Of course I do, but what if it never worked. What if you don't find a man, and you come home with nothing?" Rosa asked her beautiful daughter.

"Well, it's our last chance, and also it'll be worth the chance to tell my kids I played the Marrying Game!" She laughed.

The next few days flew by Lily. She had sold her brooch, phoned Arabella Figg and asked if she could stay with her for a few days. Arabella was Lily's old nanny, she had worked at Evans Mansion for 15 years and was delighted to have Lily stay and laughed when Lily told her about her plans to save her home. 

Lily found her self on the train on her way to London. It had been an emotional farewell to her mom. She would miss her deeply but knew if she wanted to save the house then she would have to play:

"The Marrying Game"

Ok my first chapter done, its quite short and boring but i promise it will get better! Next chap she meets James and Sirius. Ok u guys, please read and review! I luv you!

luv

annie

xxx


	2. The mission has begun

HI!!!!!!!!

Ok my second chapter, 

disclaimer: I dont own nething, thanx to J.K.Rowling, Kate Sanders bla bla bla

Thanku to all my reviewers, I luv ya! Neway, sum people wanted to know about the original 'the marrying game' ok, first of all i got it wrong, it's by Kate Saunders, not Sanders (stupid me) so if u wanted to know nething alse about it , email me. 

Oh yeah, lilygurl88: yeah, they were in the same year but because Lils was so quiet they didn't really know her, plus they were in different houses. Neway thanku again!

Chapter 2 The mission has begun.

Lily knocked on the big red door of the house that was standing in front of her. It was the house of Arabella Figg. She had never been here before and wasn't sure if she had the right house. 

The door opened and a very good looking man around Lily's age stood in the door way.

"Sirius Black? What are you doing here?" Lily asked the man, who she recognised as being a former Gryiffindor at Hogwarts. (Lily had been in Ravenclaw and had concentrated on her studies more then anything. She never had many friends and never took interest in silly crushes, after all she didn't need a guy, she had her daddy, but now everything had changed and she was planning on being more spontaneous then she had ever been before and she was looking forward to it!)

"Eerm, who are you?" Sirius asked her looking puzzled.

Lily didn't mind she was used to this, she actually took pride in having her studies mean more to her than guys.

"Lily Evans, Ravenclaw? Head Girl in Hogwarts?" She asked him trying to jog his memory.

"Lily Evans? Oh yeah I remember, highest marks in everything apart from transfiguration." He said grinning.

"How did you know that?" She asked beaming at him. "A couple of minutes ago you didn't even know my name."

"One of my last detentions was sorting out each students files and test results. I have a head for numbers. Anyway what brings you to this part of town?" He asked looking down at her because he was so tall.

"Errm I'm looking for Arabella Figg, does she live here by any chance?" Lily asked hopefully.

"Well, you've come to the right place, she's our land-lady, come on, I'll help you in."

Lily was relieved, partly because she had found Arabella and partly because she didn't want to spend any more time on the doorstep having a conversation.

Sirius dragged her bag in and but it on the landing. Lily looked around her, it was a lovely, cosy house, with pictures of her and Petunia everywhere. There were at least three floors. Sirius lead her through to the kitchen which was equally cosy.

"Bella's gone out, I don't know what time she's be back. She never said you'd be staying, how do you know her by the way?" He asked while making a pot of tea, which Lily was grateful for.

"She used to be my nanny." Lily said as she rubbed her hands together.

"Lucky you, how did you put up with her? ?" He asked, setting her tea down in front of her and sitting opposite her.

Lily laughed, she knew what Sirius meant, Arabella Figg was known to be quite a clean queen. 

"So anyway, why are you in London?" He asked being the usual nosy Sirius. 

"Well, it's sort of a secret, but I guess I could tell you." She said as she set about telling her new best friend about the marrying game. He was laughing, although he did add, that it hurt his male pride a little.

"So your just going to find a rich man and marry him for money?" He asked, surprised at how the quiet girl who had been in Hogwarts had now transformed into a confidant woman. 

"Well....yeah. But I have to go shopping, and I need some help on choosing the right guys, etc. Its going to be hard, but it'll be worth it to see Evans Mansion standing proud again." She sighed.

"Well, I'll help, and I have just the person to help with clothes and girly things." He said with distaste.

"Who?" She asked.

"My girlfriend, Amel Hope, she's a clothes designer, and makeup artist, for Witch Weekly. She'll help get you ready, plus she'll take you shopping and all that. She's real nice."

"Thank you. That's...."

"My little Lily, look what a beauty you've grown into." Said a voice from behind her and she noticed it as Arabella's. She got up and hugged her. Arabella was a cuddly woman with a huge smile and lovely warm personality. Lily had cried when she had left Evans Mansion.

"Hello Bella, how are you?" Lily asked her.

"I'm fine my love. Now how are you and how's this game of your going?" She eyed her.

"Ok, thank you. Sirius said he will help me." Lily smiled at Sirius.

"Oh so you've met Sirius. Well watch out for James, I've already gave him a ban on sex in this apartment. I'm sick of waking up every morning to find some stranger making toast in my kitchen." Bella said, busying herself by washing Lily's empty cup.

"James Potter is here?" Lily asked mildly surprised.

"Oh you know him then?" Bella questioned.

"Yeah I went to school with them, he was head boy at Hogwarts."

"Lily do you want me to show you your room?" Bella asked her.

"Yeah please, do you mind if I jump in your tub as well?" Lily asked.

"No of course not, make your self at home." Said Bella leading the way up a set of stairs, Lily dragging her bag along with her. 

"Here." Bella said opening the door to a beautiful, spacey room, with a wardrobe, dressing table and a huge, very comfortable looking double bed.

"Thank you." Said Lily as she threw herself on the bed. 

"It's ok, the bathrooms, next door, towels are in the airing cupboard, oh and watch out for the lock on the bathroom door, it's broken." She said leaving the room. 

Lily looked around her, she loved the room She picked her self up, got her house coat out and went into the bathroom. 

Lily sat in the bath full of bubbles, feeling relaxed, the day was going good so far. She closed her eyes and imagined herself standing opposite Evans Mansion, she only just heard the door open and looked in the doorway at James Potter, who was staring at her. He was looking very good, even Lily had to admit. Tanned, and his floppy hair was still floppy but in a cute way, his brown eyes were now no longer covered by glasses but were naked and still had the glint of mischief in. He had grown taller and he had grown muscular. She felt her self blush, there was a very attractive man standing there watching her naked. 

"Oh, sorry." James Potter said quickly after realising he was staring at a beautiful naked woman in his bathroom. He left the bathroom and went down stairs to the kitchen where Sirius was sitting.

"Sirius, who is that hottie in our bathtub?" James asked, remembering her beautiful green eyes.

"Remember head girl in Hogwarts?" Sirius asked, reading a quidditch magazine.

"Yeah why?" James asked wondering where this was going.

"Well that's her, Lily Evans. Arabella used to be her nanny."

"No! Wow she has changed."

"Why? How'd you know she was in the tub anyway?" Sirius asked grinning. "You didn't?" He asked.

"Well I didn't know she was in there, I just popped my head in and there she was......naked!"

Sirius laughed.

"So what's she doing in London?" James asked. "And how long is she staying?"

"James sorry mate but I have to go, I'm meeting Amel, see you later." He said, picking up his keys and leaving the house. James heard the door slam. Well, I didn't expect anything like that to happen, he thought to himself. 

Lily put on her housecoat, which was shocking pink and clashed horribly with her hair, but she was poor, she couldn't afford anything else.

She was a little embarrassed about James seeing her naked, but she didn't mind. He did look very good, she thought to herself, very sexy. No I mustn't fall in love. She told herself firmly. I am on a mission, and I can not be distracted, I am here on business and certainly not pleasure. She told herself as she walked down the stairs and found James sitting in the kitchen. 

"Erm, sorry about earlier." He told her awkwardly.

"It's ok, you weren't to know I was in there." She smiled sitting down.

"So why you in London?" He asked her, not noticing how horribly her hair and gown clashed. 

"It's a need to know basis." She told him, waiting for his reaction.

"Ok then, fine don't tell me." He said acting as if he didn't care at all, when really he wanted to know.

"No, I'll tell you, but don't judge me ok?" She asked him.

"Ok, tell me." So she told him exactly what she told Sirius.

"That is offending my male pride." He pouted falsely.

"Oh come on, the amount of girls you have been out with, I'm surprised you have any pride left." She said teasingly.

"Ha, ha. So are you really going to go through with it?" He asked.

"Yeah, I have to if I want to save my house." She smiled. 

"But what if he's old and wrinkly, and has saggy...."

"Ok, I get the picture James, if he is, then that's life." She said sighing.

"But what about love?" He asked her, staring in to her entrancing green eyes.

"What about it? Can you honestly tell me you have loved every girl you've slept with?" She asked.

"But marriage is a big step." He said.

"Well, I'm a big girl, I can look after myself.. But thank you for caring." She said sarcastically.

"I'm just saying, marriage shouldn't be all about money, it should be an out sex and money." He grinned.

"Typical James Potter, I'm going to get dressed." She said getting up and going up to her room. She sat on the bed and thought about what James said. Maybe he was right. Marriage was a big step but Evans Mansion was worth it. She thought about James, there was something about him. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

Well I'm done, it was a bit longer, plz read review, tell me wot u think!

Luv u guys

luv

annie

xxx


	3. Makeover and Desicions

HI!!!!!!!!

My 3rd Chap! I got 15 reviews so far thank u I luv u all my loyal reviewers!!!!! Here's my next chap, hope u like, plz read and review. Luv u guys! In this chap you'll find out more about Lily's background and also Sirius's girlfriend Amel. 

Lilygurl88: James is rich, but you'll just have to wait and see if he decides to help her or not, though only Sirius knows he's rich.

Chapter 3

Makeovers and Decisions.

Lily awoke to the sun blazing down through her window. She had slept comfortably and had, had a dream about winning the witch lottery and going to stay in Evans Mansion and James coming with her. Weird. She thought to herself as she took her self down stairs. She had her vest top and short, pyjama set, and her hair was tied back in a messy bun. She caught site of herself in a mirror on the way down the stairs.

Eurgh, I look a state. Too bad there isn't enough of that brooch money to get me a makeover. She thought. 

"Woowoo Lils, I like your Jim jams." James whistled as she entered the kitchen.

"Shut it Potter." She snapped as she sat down on the chair next to him. Sirius was sitting opposite her. Both of them fully dressed and looking immaculate. Bella was bustling around making breakfast.

"Not a morning person I see." James grinned.

"Ha, ha." She said dryly.

"Do you want some toast dear, and a glass of orange juice?" Bella offered.

"No I'll have something later thanks, Bella." Lily yawned not feeling hungry at all. 

"Nonsense. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, and you need your vitamins." Bella told her. Lily sighed, something's never changed!

"Lily, before I go to work, Amel's coming over today to take you shopping in Diagon Alley and you know, do all that girly stuff-whatever it is you do." Sirius said, while getting up straightening his suit. Lily never asked him where he worked, she figured it must be an auror of some kind.

"Great! What times she coming over?" Lily asked him, feeling her mood brightening, Amel seemed nice, from the way Sirius had talked about her.

"She'll be round at about 10.30. So hurry up and get ready, because it's 9 o'clock and I know how long it takes you women to get ready! You ready James?"

"Yeah, I'm coming. See you tonight, Lils. Bye Bella." He said leaving the house.

Lily ate her breakfast in silence. She then went upstairs and got ready. She wore her nicest pair of hipster jeans (and her only) and a strap top. Deciding she would take a small jacket because the weather was quite hot. She had just finished out sorting out the amount of money she had from selling the brooch and heard the door knock. She jumped up, butterflies in her stomach. She was going shopping! Somewhere she hadn't been in a long time. 

She bounded down the stairs and answered the door, there was a very pretty girl of Lily's age standing there. She had dark brown hair with chestnut coloured streaks, which Lily would have died for. 

"Hi, you must be Lily." She smiled and Lily instantly knew they were going to be friends. "I'm Amel." She smiled holding out her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you." Lily took her hand and shook.

"Come in, I just have to brush my hair." Lily told Amel, who was followed her into the kitchen.

Once Lily had finished, she and Amel both apparated into The Leaky Cauldron. They decided to stop for a drink. Both of them had been making small talk, but hadn't really spoken much. Once they had sat down though, they had a very in deep conversation and it just happened to be about boys.

"So you went to school with Sirius?" Amel asked her with a grin on her face.

"Uh, yeah. But we were in different houses, and Sirius was loud and popular while I was quiet and studious." Lily smiled.

"Oh, never mind, I was hoping you could give me some gossip on him, you know, old school photo's etc." She laughed.

"No, sorry, in fact the only time I properly talked to him was yesterday, when I first arrived in London." Lily told her.

"I hope you don't mind, Sirius told me why your in London and why you want a make-over." Amel said looking at her with pity.

"Not at all!" Lily smiled. "I am proud to say I am trying to save my house even if it does mean I'm, doing it in ways that probably most women feel is degrading, but hey life's a bitch!" Lily laughed.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you in so much debt?" Amel asked her. Lily didn't mind in the slightest, she had always wanted a friend to tell her secrets to.

"Of course I don't mind. It's a long story really. But we have all day so here goes. I loved my Dad more than anything. He was one of the greatest men ever. I thought as long as I have my Daddy I'll never need anyone. When he found out I was a witch he stuck by me. But my Daddy wasn't always the best husband to my mother. He cheated on my mother a number of times but every time, he would get caught, he would tell my mom he loved her and she would take him back. And you know something, I 'm sure he did love her, because when they were together, they were perfect Even when my mom found out about his flings they never argued and I once asked my mum why, and she told me she knew he would always come running back and she was right. But my dad was a womaniser, and a charmer. I was use to having his girlfriends around me so it was natural to me, and the amount of times his mistress's asked him to leave his wife he would tell them No! He would tell them he loved my mom and he would make sure they knew they were only his bit on the sides." Lily laughed. Amel was intrigued by her story and was listening contentedly.

"Anyway, one day my sister went in to the living room in my house when just her and my father were in. She found him dead. He had taken an overdose." She said trying to hold back tears.

"I'm so sorry." Amel said quietly.

"Don't be. He left us a lot of debts, and our house is falling down. But we all grieved so much for him, he was the spirit of the house. We all adored him, he was the only love of my life. We didn't have time to notice how bad the house was until it was too late and now we're having to sell up. But I refuse to. I love that house." Lily said bitterly.

"How did your sister take it?" Amel asked her eyes full of concern. 

"She's still bitter about it, she believes it was my fault for some reason or another. She still resents him for leaving us and leaving the house in such a mess, with all the debts. I don't think she'll ever get over it to be honest with you." She sighed as she told her new friend about the troubles of her life. 

They both talked for a while and then decided to get to shopping. Amel guided Lily through all the shops and Lily had the time of her life. She must have tried a thousand dresses on but had only bought 6. And very expensive ones at that! She had one of the best days of her life, finally she had a real friend. When all the shops were closing, Lily and Amel made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron, where they say down, after getting some drinks. 

"So how did you meet Sirius if you didn't go to Hogwarts? Come to think of it which school did you go too?" Lily asked Amel.

" I went to a wizard school in France. My mum and Sirius's mum were best friends and when we were younger we used to play together, and every summer holiday Sirius would have to come stay, or I would stay at Sirius's. We both hated it! He was an annoying little brat. especially when he was with the marauders! Oh they would prank me to no end. We were always fighting!" She laughed.

"So if you hated each other that much, how did you get together?" Lily asked taking a sip of her drink.

"Sirius was a player! He went out with so many girls over the summer and even though I hate to admit it I did have a crush on him, if I remember rightly it was when he got his glasses. I have a thing for dark hair and glasses." (Amel this is based on your hole love life!)

"Sirius wears glasses?" Lily asked through giggles.

"Hey don't laugh, he looks very good in them. But anyway, one day I told him he was too girl crazy, he started telling me I was boy crazy! He bet me I couldn't go a year with out dating a boy. So I never back out on a bet! I took him up on it. But during the year I fell in love with him. But I couldn't do anything about it because I would loose the bet." (Told ya Amel)

"What would you have had to do if you had lost the bet?" Lily asked her, fascinated by Amel's story.

"Every year, we had this summer ball thing at James's house and everybody used to go. Sirius told me if I lost I would have to go dressed as Pikachoo and then make a fool of my self by kissing the nicest boy there in my costume. But if I won he would have to dress up as him and embarrass himself. (I know he wasn't invented then, but he is in my story k?)"

Lily burst out laughing, unable to control herself. 

"Sorry, but I couldn't imagine you as Pikachoo." She said through giggles.

"Yes well, I never had to go as Pikachoo because I refrained myself from dating anyone. So poor Sirius had to go as him and boy did he look like a fool!"

"What happened then? Who did he kiss?" Lily asked. 

"He had to kiss the nicest girl there and to my surprise he kissed me!"

"Did you kiss him back?" Lily asked instantly.

"Of course I did! I hadn't kissed anyone in a year so I probably would have kissed him back even if it was Malfoy!" Amel laughed.

"Lucius Malfoy? You know him?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, me and the marauders used to prank him and Snape when I would stay at Sirius's. Which reminds me, if you want a rich man to marry for money, Malfoy is loaded, I've seen Malfoy Manor. It is huge!" Amel suggested.

"Eugh! Malfoy!" Lily cried in distaste.

"Yes, but do you want to save you house?" Amel asked her seriously.

"Yes, I do, but I'm a muggleborn, everyone knows what the Malfoys think of muggleborns." Lily told her.

"Yes, but he hasn't got to know your a muggleborn, we change your name, give you one hell of a makeover, he'll never know."

"And where am I going to get a makeover, I spent all of my money remember." 

"Excuse me Lily, but what are friends for? And what is the point of having a friend who just happens to be makeup artist for Witch Weekly?" Amel asked putting her drink down and standing up.

"Really? You'll give me makeover?" Lily jumped up excited.

"Well, duh! Come on let's get back to Bella's!"

Arabella, Sirius and James stood waiting for Lily. Her and Amel had been in the bathroom for what seemed like hours giving Lily a makeover. 

"Ok, prepare for the new and improved Lily Evans!" Amel said as she held out her arms in the direction of the door way.

At that moment none of them could believe their eyes. A beautiful red head walked out of the bathroom, dressed in a gorgeous off-the-shoulder emerald silk dress, that clashed fantastically with her glistening eyes. Her hair was tied back in an elegant knot and two pieces fell onto her cheekbones gracefully. Her skin looked like porcelain and her lips were glossy and full of life. 

"Ouch! Lily you look hot!" James said in awe of the angel standing in front of him.

"Why thank you James." Lily smiled, a fantastic smile that showed each and everyone of her straight white teeth. 

"Lily heaven must be missing an angel because you look as beautiful as one!" Said Arabella tears in her eyes.

"You have done a terrific job babe." Said Sirius approaching Amel.

"Why thank you Mr Black." She said kissing him softly on the cheek.

"Aw is that all I get?" Sirius said in a whining voice.

"Don't push your luck Pikachoo!" Lily smirked at him. Amel, Lily and James burst out laughing. 

"Yeah, ha ha!" He said dryly, throwing him self on the chair behind him. 

"Well you guys, we know who my victim is." Lily said placing her self next to James on the sofa.

"Yeah, guess who, he's rich, big house and...."

"Well as long as he's not a slytherin ." James interrupted. Amel (who was now sitting on Sirius's lap) and Lily exchanged nervous glances.

"Well James, it wont really matter if he is Slytherin because once we're married and I have the money I can divorce him." Lily said knowingly while Amel was shaking her head agreeing.

"No, Lils I will not let you marry a slytherin, they're all scum."

"Hold on a minute James Potter. That is extremely prejudice. How would you feel if I told you not too speak to your friend Remus because he was a werewolf?" Lily exploded.

They all just stared at her speechless.

"How did you know?" James asked quietly.

"Well, it was pretty obvious. I mean, we had DADA with the Gryfindors, and remember the boggarts? It turned into the moon where it took Remus's fear? Also I used to notice in the main hall at breakfast that on certain days he wasn't there." They all carried on staring at her. "I might have been quiet but I wasn't stupid." She said quickly.

"Ok, so which Slytherin is it?" James asked, breaking the silence.

"Malfoy." Lily mumbled cowardly.

"Ha, sorry for a moment there I thought you said Malfoy." James laughed.

"I did." Lily said turning away from him. 

"Malfoy! You can't marry Malfoy!"

"Why, is Jamsie jealous?" Amel asked in a sing-song voice.

"No! Well maybe a little, but that's not the point, the point is what makes you think Malfoy will want to marry her. I mean we know the Malfoys hate muggleborns."

"Well that's why we've got a plan." Amel said smiling. 

Well finally done, that was a long chap! I hope you liked this Amel!

I hope you liked please read and review! 

Luv

Annie

xxx


	4. First Date

Disclaimer: I dont own nething u rekognise. 

Hi Every one!!!!!! Wow thank you u 4 all my reviews I luv u too much u no that right?

Neway on with the chap, Lily's first date with Malfoy!

Chap 4

First Date

"Ok are you ready for this?" Amel asked Lily excitedly. It was Saturday, and Lily was about to go and meet Mr Lucius Malfoy him self and she was dreading it. He was holding a ball and funnily enough a friend of Amels who worked in the witch weekly was attending and knowing Lily's situation had offered to take her. Lily had been extremely grateful. 

"Yes, I'm just going to go in there and you know, play it cool." Lily said looking at her reflection in the mirror.

Her hair was straightened and fell elegantly on her porcelain like face. She had little make up but still glowered like an angel. She had the same emerald dress on, which she tried on when she first had her make-over.

"Now, Frank is going to come and pick you up in 10 minutes. He'll take you to Malfoy Manor, you'll enter looking beautiful. But remember there'll be reporters from the daily prophet every where. The Malfoys are very big names. Now make sure you get your picture taken, then I'll have a picture of you put in the Daily Prophet, this'll make Malfoy notice you ok?" Amel told her.

"Yes, ok."

"Now, Frank will be there all night. So if anything happens he'll be there, plus he'll give you a lift back here at the end. Now make sure you act like a proper lady and that includes cutting this out!" Amel said grabbing the cigarette Lily had been smoking out of her hand (Sorry to make Lily smoke but she quits soon anyway) 

"I'm nervous, I only smoke when I'm nervous." Lily said fidgeting.

"Well you wont be able to be nervous if you keep smoking because you'll be dead!" Amel snapped. The doorbell rang and Lily froze. She was so nervous. 

Ok, I can do this, I'm going to save my house! Ok get up and play it cool. Relax, Release and let go! Lily thought to herself. Amel had just let Frank Longbottom in, her date for the ball. Lily had seen him before. He had also been in Gryffindor at Hogwarts. 

"Hi," Lily said feeling relieved, "I'm Lily." She said holding her hand out.

"Hello, Lily Evans right? Ravenclaw?" he asked shaking her hand.

"Yeah, thank you for agreeing to this." Lily said awkwardly.

"It's ok, well are we ready?" He asked holding out his arm.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" She said linking her arm through his.

Lily found herself in limo waiting to be dragged into the ball. She was having serious second thoughts about the oh so wonderful marrying game. 

"Come on Lily, it's make or break time!" Frank said as he escorted her out of the vehicle.

Lily was standing in front of a large mansion that reminded her terribly of Evans Mansion. A pang of determination hit her and she stepped onto the red carpet and held her head high, and walked into the place liked she owned it with Frank on her arm. She looked around her and saw a load of Slytherins from Hogwarts. 

"Look at all these people from Hogwarts." She whispered to Frank.

"What if they recognise me, the game is up!" She said frantically. 

"Don't worry they wont. You look completely different." He said calmingly.

"You did!" She told him, wondering what on earth she would do if Lucius knew she was muggle born, he would never agree to marriage.

"Lily calm down, and look to the left of you," Lily looked around to her left and standing there across the hall from her was Lucius Malfoy. He was dressed in the most revolting shade of green. Lily had to admit though he did look handsome. His grey eyes were cold and steely still but when he smiled, his teeth glistened and he looked amazing. 

"A drink?" A waiter asked, disturbing Lily.

"What?" Lily asked as she turned and saw a waiter holding a tray of Champaign.

"Oh yes please," Lily said taking one of the glasses. She walked over to a nearby table and sat down while Frank was off talking to some reporter somewhere.

"Hello, I don't believe we have met." Came a charming voice. Lily looked up and there was Malfoy. 

"No, I don't think so, Lily Avril." Lily said holding out her hand, to him. He bent down and kissed it. Lily felt her stomach turn.

"Lucius Malfoy." He said with a twisted smile on his face.

"Yes, I know," Lily told him, faking her smile terribly.

"Who did you arrive with?" He asked her still standing looking down at her.

"Frank Longbottom, I came as his guest. He is a friend of mine." She said casually.

"I see. Your eyes, they're beautiful." He said to her in a mysterious voice. Lily was almost intrigued by at how self obsessed he was. 

"Thank you, Ma....Lucius." She mentally cursed herself for almost saying Malfoy.

"Would you care to dance?" He asked her holding out his hand. 

"Of course," she said weakly, taking his hand and dragging her self up to the dance floor. A slow classical song was on, that was boring into Lily's mind like a knife.

He happened to be a very good dancer and she was enjoying dancing even though she was dancing with a prat and the music was deathly.

"Ah, Lucius, how are you?" A high pitched, squeaky voice interrupted their dancing, and for a moment Lily was disappointed. 

"Oh, Narcissa, I'm fine, This is Lily Avril, by the way. Lily, this is a friend of the family Narcissa." He introduced them. Narcissa gave Lily a deathly glare then promptly looked her up and down.. Lily suddenly felt very small. 

"Avril, I've never heard of it." She said looking down her nose at Lily. Lily felt unwanted and very alone. She felt a lump in her throat as if she would cry, but she wouldn't give this bitch the pleasure. She knew she didn't belong there. 

"Anyway Lucius your wanted over there dear." Narcissa said giving Lily a smirk. 

"Ms. Avril, I must go, but how about I take you out for dinner tomorrow night? I know a nice little French place in Knockturn Ally. Its called the La bon appetite! (sorry couldn't think of nething else) Meet me there at 8, yes?" He asked her and Lily tried to bite her tongue at the jealousy on Narcissa's face. She now felt very grateful to Malfoy, even though he was a charming prat.

"That would be splendid! Meet you there." She said in an oh so false voice. He kissed her on the cheek and walked away with Narcissa.

"Well, well, well, looks like someone got a date!" Frank said coming up behind Lily. 

"Yes, tomorrow, by the way Frank, who's that lady with Malfoy, Narcissa something." Lily said pointing over at there tall, slim lady.

"Oh I see you met the wicked witch of the west. Narcissa Giles, remember who went to Hogwarts with us. Everyone knows she had a crush on Malfoy." 

"That Narcissa! Wow she has changed! Anyway, I think my business is done here. Ready to go?" She asked him.

"Simply marvellous idea!" He said grabbing her arm.

"So, he asked you to go to La Bon appetite with him?" Amel burst out laughing.

"Yes, and it's not funny, I'll be stuck with the useless idiot all night." Lily moaned throwing herself on the sofa in the living room.

"Well, he wont be useless if he marries you, just think about that lovely big house." Amel said sitting down next to her.

"Keep reminding me, oh and do you know Narcissa Giles?" Lily asked, pulling her hair up out of her face.

"That bitch, I should have known she would be there, she absolutely adores Malfoy, and from Hogwarts he has shown no interest in her. Why?"

"Well, when I was dancing with Malfoy, she came and interrupted and gave me so much attitude. If it wasn't for the fact I was in a well respected place I would have hit her overlarge nose." Lily mumbled. "But her face when Malfoy asked me to dinner! It was a picture. A very ugly one though."

"Ha, Anyway did you get _your_ picture taken?" Amel asked, undoing the top of her nail varnish and proceeding to paint her nails with a shocking pink.

"On the way out. Pink?" Lily asked with distaste. Amel seemed to have everything pink. 

"Of course, what other colour? Green, you slytherin wife to be." She asked with a grin on her face.

"That's it Amel Hope, you are going down." Lily said throwing a cushion at her.

"No, my nail varnish Lily!" Amel said playfully. "Right you asked for it!" Amel said and got up. Soon the pair of them were throwing cushions at each other until both of them were in fits of giggles on the floor. 

"What's so funny girls?" James asked as him and Sirius walked in.

"Hi babes." Amel greeted Sirius with a usual kiss.

"Oh nothing," Lily said, straightening her self up.

"So how's the ball from hell go with the prat from hell?"

"It was fine, and I have a date tomorrow night." Lily said, trying to sound pleased but failing miserably.

"Don't sound too happy about it Lil's." James said sarcastically. 

"Ha, ha. Any way I'm off to bed, good night everyone." Everyone told her goodnight and she walked upstairs. She pulled off her dress, and heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Lily asked.

"James, can I come in?" He said quietly.

"Hold on, I'm half naked." She told him, trying to look for her house coat.

"Well, I've seen you full naked, so it won't really matter will it?" He asked sarcastically.

"Potter you come in you die." She said pulling her shocking pink house coat on (which Amel had happened to love)

"Ok come in." She said, sitting her self at the dressing table and combing her hair.

"Hey," He said coming up from behind her so Lily could see him in her mirror. 

"Hi, what can I do for you?" She asked thinking how incredibly sexy he looked with his top button of his shirt open and his tie hanging loose.

"Lily, I just wanted to make sure you'll alright." He said.

"Yeah why?" She asked confused.

"Well, I know what Malfoys are capable of, and I don't want you getting hurt." He told her genuinely.

"James, why are you telling me this? I can look after myself." She said turning to face him.

"Because I have grown up with these people all my life Lily. You don't know what there like. On the outside there all charming and friendly but on the inside, there manipulative and evil." He said raising his voice a little. 

"Why because there Slytherins?" Lily said getting angry.

"No, because there probably all Deatheaters!" He exploded. 

"James you don't even know that." Lily said indignantly. Getting up out of her seat and walking across the room. 

"Fine then, you do what you want, but don't say I didn't warn you." He snarled and flounced out the room.

Lily was angry, how could he even tell her what to do when he had only known her for 5 minutes. She felt like hitting something, the way he had shouted at her. It hurt her. She got into bed and dreaded the day ahead. 

Lily awoke to a dull cloudy morning, remembering the events of last night she curled up in a ball and decided she would stay in bed until James had gone to work. She looked over at her bedside table and her heart skipped a beat. There on the table was a single white lily and a note saying one word on it. Sorry. 

She smiled, maybe today wasn't going to be that bad, but she still had the date with Malfoy. 

After a quiet day of practicing how to be lady like Lily walked into La Bon Appetite and found a very handsome looking Malfoy sitting a table for two. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror to the right of her. Her shiny hair was pulled back neat, she wore a black robe that had straps at the back.

Malfoy spotted her and motioned her over. 

She walked over nervous.

"Hello, please sit down, would you like a drink.?" Malfoy asked kissing her hand.

"Yes please," She smiled. She looked around her, the place was very nice. It was lightly dimmed and had beautiful candles everywhere. 

"It's very nice in here isn't it?" Malfoy asked noticing her looking round. 

"Yes, its simply stunning." Lily said admiring a piece of art work that hung opposite there table.

"Just like you then." He said, in that irritating charming voice.

"Why thank you," Lily said smiling at him.

"Your very charming." She told him, taking the menu of the waiter. 

"What would you like?" Malfoy asked her. Lily couldn't read half the menu because it was in French, wishing Amel was with her she told him she'd have whatever he was having. They got through dinner making small talk and Malfoy telling Lily about his family. Lily told him about her father and though she hated to admit it, she was having a good time with him. 

"Well, it was a pleasure, I do hope to do it again sometime." Malfoy said raising from his seat and kissing Lily on the cheek, making her stomach flutter. (sorry you guys. I absolutely HATE my self for doing this but you guyz know I would never let lil's marry a malfoy! Ok!) 

"Yes, I have enjoyed myself. Thank you." She smiled at him and watched him walk out of the restaurant. She got her coat and apparated back to Bella's.

"Honey I'm home!" Lily shouted when she found her self at home. 

"Hey, hey hey! What happened? Did you have a good time? Did you kiss? Come on I need details!!" Amel shouted through from the kitchen. 

"Ok already, I'm coming." Lily said feeling a bit dazed. She walked through to the kitchen and sat down with Amel. Sirius was there as well but James was no where to be seen. Lily hadn't seen him all day and suddenly felt a longing to see him.

"Hey Sirius where's James?" Lily asked him trying to sound casual. 

"He's working late, he'll be back soon." Sirius said, taking a sip from the mulled mead in his hand.

"Forget about James for now. What happened?" Amel bounced up and down like a school girl with a new toy.

"Ok, well, I met him, we talked for a while. We ate. We talked for a while longer. Then he kissed me on my cheek then he went." Lily said casually. 

"What was he like?" Bella asked.

"He was charming and considerate and not what you would think a slytherin would act like." Lily said making herself a cup of tea.

"And he kissed you?" 

"Yep, right here." Lily said being over dramatic and pointing at the exact spot that Malfoy had kissed her. 

"Yeah well don't tell James." Sirius said.

"Don't tell James what?" James asked making them all jump. He waltzed into the kitchen looking just as sexy as ever.

"That I have an undying love for you!" Lily gave him a flirty grin.

"Oh I knew that." He teased.

"Well you guys, I having this cuppa and then I'm off to bed." Lily said exhaustedly.

Lily walked up the stairs slowly. She got changed and fell into bed she smelt the lily that was still on her bedside table and laid it next to her. Just as she was about to switch the light off there was a knock at the door for the second night running.

"Come in." Lily called partly hoping it was James again. 

"Hey." James said as he made his way into the room and sat on the end of her bed. She sat up to face him.

"You just can't keep away can you? Coming in every night, Bella will suspect we're having a raunchy affair." Lily grinned.

"Actually, I come to apologise about last night. I shouldn't have blew up at you like that." He said, looking at the lily. 

"It's ok, thank you, it's beautiful." She said looking at the lily as well.

"Anyway, what were you saying about that raunchy affair Lil's?" James asked in a flirtatious voice and with the most fantastic lop-sided grin. Lily felt her heart skip a beat.

"Remember Mr Potter, I am to be married, it would not be right for me to just be unfaithful, no matter how much I wanted to." She added in a flirty voice. She knew there was sexual tension between them. They both fancied the pants off each other but while she was playing the marrying game she knew she just could not fall in love. 

"Well, when your free give us a call." He said giving her a wink and bending down to kiss her on the cheek and right at that moment Lily turned and instead of getting her cheek he landed perfectly on her mouth. They kissed softly, for a few minutes until James pulled away.

"Goodnight my little kinky mistress." James said. Lily giggled. 

"Yes, my raunchy lover!" She said softly. Closing her eyes and drifting of into a beautiful sleep, dreaming of James and Malfoy. 

Well What do you think?!!!????? That woz my longest chap so far. It took me 4ever. I hope you like it.

So Lily likes Malfoy and James but who she gonna pick?????? What is she gonna do???? Well review and I might just tell ya!!!! No not really Im too nice even if you didnt review I'd still tell ya! So I hoped u like. 

luv

annie

xxx


	5. Torn

Disclaimer: I dont own nething u rekognise. 

Hello!!!!!!! I'm here!!!!!! I think the last chap i did was my fave and I actually looked forward to writing the next chap! Well actually Im just writing it to keep my mind off my History Project I hav to do. I've had about 8 weeks to do it an I still havn't started. It has to be in 4 the30th Sep and everytime I try and do it I fall asleep. So far I've written the DATE! 

Neway Today I finished the Dave Pelzer Trilogy and it was the most heart renching book I have ever read! God! I hav never cried so much in my life, if u havn't read it then u SHOULD! And I'm being deadly serious!

Well, I like telling u guyz my life story but i gess the real reason u put up with me is for my stories. (sob im hurt) Well I'll gess I'll get on wid my story oh but first of all I just HAVE to tell u guyz! I had detention today with the most hottest teacher I have and gess wot he made me do, He made me write out 2 sides saying "I must abide by the rules of school" Then wen I did it. he... he ripped it up in my FACE!!!!!! Neway story time!

Chap 4 

Torn 

"Wow, they're beautiful!" Lily whispered as an owl came flying through her bedroom window with a bouquet of flowers strapped to his leg. Lily quickly untied the flowers and let the owl out of her window. She read the card attached to the flowers.

"Hello, my dear, How would attending me to the theatre tomorrow night sound? Meet me at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmead at 8.30 tomorrow.

Love

Lucius"

Lily smiled to herself, she could actually see her self enjoying spending time with Malfoy. She used her wand to transform the bouquet into a vase and sat the flowers on her dressing table. She checked the mirror for the last time, and walked down the stairs, humming a tune she used to hear her mother had sang to her as a child.

"Well, isn't it a marvellous morning." Lily exclaimed as she went and sat her self down next to Amel on the kitchen table. 

"Well, well, why are you so happy?" Amel said taking a bite out of her toast which just happened to have ketchup smothered over. Amel had some weird habits. Lily usually would have moaned and complained about this but today she didn't seem to mind. (Amel often stayed there because of Sirius.)

"Well, check her temperature. Something's obviously a matter if she didn't complain about Amels obsession with ketchup yet." Bella said, washing the dishes.

"Hi, excuse me, I'm Amel and I'm a ketchupaholic!" James said which made all of them laugh except Amel.

"I do not have an obsession! I just like the taste." Amel stated.

"Yeah, I mean how many other people do we know who drinks ketchup out of the bottle?" Sirius laughed.

"Ha, ha, I could go with out ketchup for a week!" Amel yelled.

"Is this a bet my dear?" Sirius asked intrigued by Amels eagerness to prove her self.

"Hey you guys? Remember what happened last time you made a bet?" James interjected.

"Yes, we became a beautiful, loving couple, so what are the stakes?" Sirius asked determined.

"Ok, if I win, and I don't eat ketchup for a week you have to take me to the ballet."

"The ballet?" Sirius said disgusted.

"Yes the ballet, you know tights and fairy dresses!" Lily said snorting with laughter while James was laughing too.

"No, way, I am not sitting in the ballet, I mean them things go on for about 4 hours." Sirius moaned.

"Scared Siri darling?" Amel asked her boyfriend teasingly.

"No, I'll take the bet and if you eat ketchup you have to be my slave for a week." Sirius said putting his hands behind his head and leaning back on his chair.

"Slave? Deal, and I'm going to choose the longest ballet I can, just because I know how much you enjoy it honey." Amel kissed him on the cheek.

"You wont need to, your not going to win this bet darling, anyway, I'm off to work. See you later, and remember no, ketchup babez!" Sirius said giving her a kiss and apparrating to work with James leading behind.

"Lily, Lily, earth to Lily." Amel had to shout twice to gain Lily's attention.

"Yes?" Lily said turning her head.

"Well, are you ok? Your kind of dreamy, almost as if your in..... God! No! Your not in love with Malfoy are you!"

"Of course not, don't be so ridiculous. Any way what are you doing today?" Lily asked changing the subject.

"Well, Sirius and James are on half day so Sirius is taking me shopping," Amel said with a delighted expression.

"Lucky you, looks like I'm on my own." Lily said.

"Well what about James?" Amel asked.

"Yeah a whole afternoon with James I can just imagine it." Lily said while secretly her heart was doing summersaults with the thought of her and James alone. She loved Amel and she was her best friend but she wasn't allowed to fall in love so she couldn't tell her of her true feelings for James.

"Oh, yeah, I've got a date with Malfoy tomorrow night. He's taking me to the theatre." Lily told Amel, changing the subject yet again. 

"Really? Are you looking forward to it?" Amel while picking up a copy of the daily prophet and skimming through it.

"I guess so, I do love the theatre. Anyway hadn't you better be getting to work?" Lily asked noticing the time.

"Yes! God I'm late, I'll catch you later." She said quickly grabbing her bag and apparrating out of the house, leaving Lily alone as Bella had gone for her weekly shopping in London.

"Well, what am I going to do with myself?" She asked her owl, Molly. Then an idea came to her head. 

"Lucius,

I would love to attend the theatre tomorrow night. How about taking me out for a late breakfast this morning?

Lily

xxx"

She tied the letter to the owl and sent the owl to Malfoy Manor.

She waited, glancing every 5 minutes at the window until she finally got her reply.

"Lily I would love to take you out, meet you in knockturn alley at 11.

Can't wait to see you.

Lucius

xxx"

Lily was pleased with her letter and went and got changed after having a bath and carefully applying a little make up. She wore a casual robe, that happened to look great on her and made her way to knockturn alley for 11 oclock.

"You look as ravishing as ever, my dear." Lucius said as he approached her and kissed her softly on her cheek.

"Thank you." She smiled politely.

That morning Lily had a fantastic time. Lucius took her to an amazing little cafe. She had the time of her life, he wasn't what she had expected at all. She enjoyed spending time with him because he wasn't immature. He was intelligent and had the same interests as Lily, in most subjects. He liked most of the same books as Lily and through out the meal complimented Lily. But he was mysterious. Lily could never tell what he was thinking.

"Well, I had a fantastic time." She smiled.

"Yes, me too. I hope to see you tomorrow night my dear." He whispered in her ear, putting his hand around her waist.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world." She whispered back.

He gently leaned in and kissed her on the lips softly and then gave her a smile and apparrated away. 

Lily smiled as she leaned herself against her bedroom door. She had just arrived home and was feeling extremely happy. 

She changed out of her robes into some muggle clothing and threw her self on her bed. She heard voices down stairs so she ran down there,

"Hey you guy's." She said greeting James and Sirius. 

"Hey Lil's." James said smiling. Lily was surprised at how cool James was playing it.

"Hi and bye, I have to go and meet Amel from work you guys. Catch you later. I have to take her shopping!" He groaned apparrating away.

Lily looked at the floor and then at James. Who was looking at her then looked away.

"So...." James started.

"So what?" Lily asked him startling him. 

"Well, about last night." James said.

"Well, what about it?" Lily asked him playing hard to get, hoping it would work.

"Ok, so you didn't feel a thing?" He said with a teasing smile.

"Nope," She smiled.

"Not even a little tiny feeling." He said edging closer to her, still teasingly smiling.

"No," She grinned her knee's buckling because she was so nervous of him kissing her again.

"Well, maybe we should, you know......?" He said stroking his hand down the side of her face.

"James what exactly are you proposing?" She said trying to hide her quivering voice.

"Well maybe we should kiss again, just to make sure." He said, growing closer to her.

"I don't know, I'm...." But she was interrupted as James kissed her. He broke away from her after a couple of minutes.

"So?" He said grinning.

"Oh shut up!" She said with a smile and kissed him again this time more passionately until she had to break away for air.

"You do realise, that in the rules of the marrying game, I am strictly off-limits." She asked him with her hands running through his hair.

"And since when have I cared about rules?" He said kissing her again. (Ok, I'm not writing anymore about what they did that afternoon, cos I don't think Im allowed but you guys can imagine........hey! they WERE 20 yeas old ok?)

Lily was getting ready for her date with Malfoy. She had, had a wonderful day with James, he had taken her in to Diagon Alley where he bought her lunch and she went shopping, stopping for the occasional snog. She bought him an ice cream and they had sat on the grass, while Lily leaned on him enjoying the moment and wishing she could stay like it forever.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. 

"Come in." She said as she put the finishing touches to her hair. She was dressed in a silver halter neck robe that glistened in the light with a black shawl that shimmered. 

She stood up and turned to the door.

"Oh hey James." She smiled at him.

"Wow, you look amazing." He said. "Theatre with Malfoy right?"

"Yeah," She said standing up. "You going to miss me darling?" Lily said in a false, teasing voice.

"Of course." He said his hands encircling her waist. "Just make sure he keeps his slytherin hands off you!" Lily felt a pang of guilt and turned away from him. 

"Mmmm. So how are you going to occupy your self tonight?" She asked changing the subject away from her and Malfoy.

"Oh I think me, Sirius and Amel are going for a drink in the 3 broom sticks, why don't you meet us there after your date?" James asked her.

"I'll see, I'll probably be tired and just come home to bed. It looks like I better be going. Having a good night James." She said kissing him on the cheek.

"Yeah you too babe." He told her as she apparated away.

"That was amazing," Lily laughed, holding on to Malfoy's arm as they entered his Manor. 

"Did you enjoy it?" He asked, taking her shawl from her back and handing it to a nearby House Elf. 

"Enjoy it? It was the best thing I've ever seen. Thank you." She told him. Lily had always liked the theatre, ever since her father would take her as a child she had loved it. She had really enjoyed her self with Malfoy this evening. They had seen, Twelfth Night. And Lily had thought it was brilliant. 

"Well, you are worth it." He said as he took her hand and kissed it, starting from her finger tips all the way up to elbow, then her neck and finally her lips. Lily felt a tingle run through her body. He kissed her lips softly and then broke away. 

"Do you want a drink of any kind?" He asked a rather disappointed Lily. 

"No thank you, I'm just fine." She said. "So, this Manor is beautiful, all the paintings. Monet I think. Am I right?" She said feeling the texture of the painting on the tips of her fingers.

"Absolutely. You like his paintings." Malfoy asked her rather surprised. 

"I love them. His use of colour is amazing. He is truly an genius." She said entranced by the painting. She smiled, at yet another thing she had in common with Malfoy. She would never have thought it but she was falling for a Slytherin!

OK!!!!!!!!!!!ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE. LILY AND A SLYTHERIN!!!!!!!!!!

Please don't hate me!!!!!!!! I was so tired writing this. You have no idea how much I wanted to go to sleep. But if I didn't do it now, I'd never had done it!

Thank you Sierra Sitruc!!!!!! I really appreciated the *constructive criticism* It did help!!!!!

Luv u guyz!

Plz read and review!

More you review. More I write!

Luv

annie

xxx


	6. Lilies Lovers

Disclamer: I dont own nething u recognise.

Hi Every! Thankyou 4 all the reviews. I'm glas your enjoyin my story!!!!!! At least I hope u r!

luv

annie

Chapter 5

Lilies Lovers

"Petunia put mom (did you know that in English exams we're not allowed to write mom, cos its Americanism! Just thought I'd tel u that!)" on." Lily said to her sister down the phone.

"_Yes, your highness_." Petunia said back in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

"_Hi honey_!" Lily's mother yelled down the line at her daughter. Lily had phoned every night.

"Hi, mom, how are things?" Lily asked her mother the same question every night.

"_Oh same old. Anyway what about you? How are things going with the Malfoy guy?" _It had been 2 days since Malfoy had taken her to the theatre. Since then she had been with Malfoy through the days and James on the night. It was easy for her. When she was with James, she forgot about Malfoy and when she was Malfoy she forgot about James. Of course neither knew about each other, James simply thought Lily had to date Malfoy as part of the game and never imagined they would get up to anything or actually have fun with each other!

"It's going great, I...I really like him and hopefully the house will be fixed soon." Lily told her mother delighted.

"_Oh My love, how do I thank you? I'm so lucky to have you_!" Her mother chuckled.

"Yeah well, what can I say? Anyway I have to go, give Petunia my love." Lily said this every time just to please her mother even though she was gagging inside.

"_Yes, and give Bella my love, See you soon honey, love you, take care!" _

"Love you too, Bye." Lily sighed as she put the phone down. She lay herself on the living room chair and fell into a peaceful sleep.

"Lily, Lily, wake up." Lily felt someone kiss her forehead. She opened her eyes slowly.

"James." She said kissing him.

"Hi babe, what do you want to do tonight?" He asked her sitting down next to her.

"Oh I don't mind, maybe we could have an early night?" She said yawning and wrapping her arms around his neck. 

"Mmmmmm, sounds good to me. When's your next date with the Slytherin?" He asked with distaste.

"Tomorrow, He's taking me out. Anyway, why do you ask?" She said, changing the subject.

"Well, I was going to take you out for a romantic picnic." James said grinning, Lily's heart melted. 

"James I would love to, he's not taking me out until tomorrow night." Lily said kissing him again. 

"Hi Guys!" Amel shouted as she bounced into the room. "Oh get a room!" Amel smiled. (Amel had found about Lily and James the day before and was pleased for them, though she did question Lily on Malfoy but Lily just told her that he was all part of the game.)

"Ha, ha! So how was work?" Lily asked her, as Amel went and sat down.

"Ok, I guess, but I had so many cravings for ketchup! It's terrible, I wish I hadn't made the stupid bet!" Amel moaned.

"Well, why don't you back out of it?" Lily questioned her best friend.

"Lily what is my name?" Amel asked her. A some what confused Lily answered her.

"Amel Hope." 

"Yes, Amel Hope. And Amel Hope never backs out of a bet! Never!" Amel replied knowingly. "But boy do I want some ketchup." Amel said as Lily and James both started laughing.

"Well, Sirius isn't here, why don't you go and have some. There's some in the kitchen." James asked.

"Don't tempt me! And I can't anyway, I threw all ketchup contents out so I couldn't have any." Amel said yawning.

"Well, conjure some up, your a witch aren't you?" James asked with a glint in his eye.

"James, stop trying to get me in trouble." Amel snapped.

"Amel, how long have I known you? Would I really try and get you into trouble?" James asked her grinning.

"Yes!" Both Lily and Amel yelled in Unison. 

"You are trying to get me to eat it, so I loose and become Sirirus's slave. But it's not going to work, because even if I do eat it, I'll be sure not to in front of you!" Amel smiled.

"Did someone mention my name?" Sirius said as he walked into the living room.

"Yes honey, it was me, I was just telling James, that I wont loose our bet." Amel said getting up to kiss him.

"Well, you've still got 4 days to go, no cravings?" Sirius asked sitting down on the chair Amel was sitting on. 

"Nope, not at all. It's been easy." Amel lied. Lily had the sudden urge to burst out laughing. She snorted.

"Good," He grinned. "Well, what are we doing tonight?" Sirius asked them all.

"I'm happy, sitting in here with a film or something." Amel said.

"Yeah me too."

"Mmmm, Sounds good to me."

They all agreed so, Sirius and James were sent to the video rent shop while Amel and Lily conjured up some snacks for them.

"So how's it going with Malfoy??" Amel asked her. Lily felt herself blush. No body knew about her secret love life with Malfoy.

"Mmmmmm, its.....it's good, yeah..yeah." Lily said looking away from Amel.

"Don't sound too sure about that one." Amel said looking at her.

"No, no, it's ok." Lily said. "It's good." Lily said. She hated lying to Amel. She was the only real friend she'd ever had.

"So, is marriage on the cards yet?" Amel questioned, Lily was dieing for her to get away from the subject.

"Um.....I don't really know." Lily told her.

"Regret getting into the marrying game?" Amel asked as she arranged the snacks on the coffee table.

"Not at all, I'll do anything, and I mean anything to save my house!" Lily smiled.

"Well, good luck, because you'll need it with a slytherin." Amel said eyeing Lily. Lily felt uncomfortable and guilty. She just wanted to tell Amel how she really felt and how torn she was between Malfoy and James.

"Lily,"

"Yes." Lily answered.

"What about James?" Amel asked her quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what if you are made to marry Malfoy? Wouldn't you still have feelings for James?" Amel asked. Lily didn't know what to say but luckily she was saved as right on cue James and Sirius walked in.

"No way, the seeker was completely off task, I mean did you see the one whe......"

"Hi guys." Lily interrupted their quidditch talk. "What films did you get?" 

"Well, we got a variety, horror, chick flick (Sirius rolled his eyes) and a thriller. Which one you want?" Sirius asked.

They all decided on a horror. 

That night as Lily lay on James's arm, watching the film, she couldn't stop thinking about the question Amel had asked her.

What would she do if she had to marry Malfoy? Did she love James? Did she love Malfoy? Did James or Malfoy love her? She had only met each of them a week ago, but it seemed like forever. She thought about it so much that her head started aching and she fell into an uncomfortable sleep. 

Lily woke up in James's arms. He had been carrying her up to bed. When he go to her bedroom, he lay her down softly on her bed. Removed her shoes and pulled the blanket over her. Kissing her gently on her forehead as he left for his own bed.

James lay in the dark thinking. He had been having the time of his life with Lily this past week. His feelings had grown deeper and fonder towards her. She made him laugh and the scent of her made him dizzy with happiness. He had been with plenty of girls before. Hell, he had girls lining at the door, but Lily. Lily was different. When he was with her, happiness spilled over him like the ocean washing over sandy beaches. But Malfoy. She had to marry Malfoy because of the stupid Marrying Game. And he hated the fact.

James wasn't the only one thinking that night. Amel lay next to Sirius also in the dark, thinking about Lily. Something about the way she reacted earlier had made her seem different. As if she was hiding something. Amel just couldn't figure out what it was and all the thinking was making her hungry.....for ketchup! She quietly lifted her self out of bed and grabbed her night gown. Pulling it on over her, she made her way down stairs. Sitting at the kitchen table she debated with her self. Should she conjure some ketchup up? But then she'd have to be Sirius's slave. Then again Sirius's slave didn't seem to bad....really! And anyway who said he would find out. If she quickly had some and removed all traces of evidence she could get up in the morning like nothing had ever happened. She quickly muttered a spell under her breath using her wand and before she could say, Merlin's Beard a whole bottle of beautiful looking ketchup was sitting in front of her. Calling her. "Eat me, Eat me!" It was calling her, Amel couldn't resist she grabbed the bottle and drank out of it!!!

She heard footsteps, quickly throwing the ketchup in the bin, she sat at the table looking as non guilty as possible. Sirius walked into the kitchen and noticed her, he had a sly grin on his face.

"Hello honey. Why aren't you in bed?" He said noticing the red ketchup all over her face and fighting the urge to laugh. 

"I......I...couldn't sleep." Amel lied.

"Really?" Sirius said grinning

"Yeah, so, um, we can go back to bed now, cos um, I'm suddenly feeling, tired." Amel said getting up and hurrying Sirius out of the kitchen.

"Have you been bleeding my love?" Sirius mocked.

"No, why?"

"Because you have something red on you mouth?" 

"Really...oh yes, I remember, I cut my lip earlier, well, come on lets go up stairs so I can wash it off."

"Maybe I'll just go over there, near the bin."

"NO!! Come on Sirius let's go to bed."

"Oh! What a coincidence! A ketchup bottle!" 

"Well, how did that get in there?" 

"You tell me!"

"Ok! Ok! I had ketchup! I couldn't resist! It was calling me to eat it!"

"Yes, and tomorrow, I'm going to be calling you...........Slave!"

That morning, almost everyone was silent at the breakfast table. All of them had something on their mind. Bella noticed this and decided to break the silence.

"So, what is everyone up to today?" She asked cheerily.

"Well, James is taking me to a picnic." Lily said avoiding a James's look.

"And Amel is being my slave!" Sirius grinned at her. Amel rolled her eyes.

"You ate ketchup?" Lily looked at Amel.

"Well, I couldn't help it!" Amel shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah, apparently it was calling her!" Sirius smiled, while everyone else burst out laughing.

"Amel eat me! Eat me Amel!" James mocked exaggerating.

"Ha, Ha, you are so funny, my sides are splitting!" She smiled.

James sat in the living room, watching a film he didn't even know the title of. 

"Hey prongs, what's up? You seem down." Sirius said as he walked in the room alone. 

"Nothing." James said wearily. "Where's Amel?"

"She got a phone call to go into work. A major job came up and she'd be mad too miss it!" He imitated Amel. "Women! So you want to go into The Three Broomsicks?"

"Yeah, I would like that."

So within in minutes they were at the pub drinking mulled mead.

"So James, what's on your mind?" Sirius asked his friend.

"Nothing." James lied, but knew Sirius could see right through him.

"James I've known you for how long? I can read you like a book, oh I know what it is. It's Lilies date with Malfoy isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is. I mean what can she possibly see in him? He's scum!" James said opening up to his best friend.

"You know what she sees in him. Money."

"I know but I can't help thinking maybe there's more to it than that." James said worrying. 

"Lily and Malfoy? Nah I don't think so. Lilies got more sense then that." Sirius assured him. 

"But Sirius."

"No James. I know she wouldn't be that stupid."

"Sirius what if she marries him? I'll loose her."

"James, I've been meaning to ask you for some time now."

"What?" James asked confused.

"Why don't you help Lily out of the trouble, I mean your loaded." 

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because, I like her so much, I don't want her just with me because of money. Then I'll just be as bad as Malfoy. I want her to like me for me. Not for my money."

"James, she doesn't even know about the money." 

"I know, and what if she found out I was rich and then asks me why I didn't help her in the first place. Sirius I don't want to loose her!"

"James, Lily is not like that!"

"Well that's what she's doing to Malfoy isn't it?"

"James, I don't know what to say to you. I really don't. Just tell her the truth."

"I just don't know!" James said frustrated.

Amel had rushed into work, she had received a phone call saying she was badly needed in the new Fashion Show that was taking place at the Ministry Of Magic. So she had rushed down there, doing make-up, picking outfits. And now she was tired and wanted to go home to Sirius, even though she was his slave. 

"There's one more then you can go!"

Her manager told her as another model came in and sat down ready for her make up. Amel rushed it, but somehow she still looked perfect and pulled her coat on. Finally she was going home.

"And a big thank you to a makeup artist! Amel Hope!" Amel heard the man who was presenting say and she walked out the curtain and down the stage not caring what she looked like.

She looked around her. The audience was huge. There were huge amounts of people clapping, but what she saw in front of her made her stomach turn. 

There was Lily, and she was kissing Malfoy! Not on the cheek but actually playing tonsil tennis with a slytherin! Lily and Malfoy kissing! It didn't make sense!

Done!!!!!!! Atlast!!!!!!!!! I hoped you liked it! So Lilies been found out! Will Amel tell James!!!!!!1

I hope you like!!!!!!!1

Plz read review.

The more reviews the more I write!!!!!!1

luv

annie

xxx


	7. Time to Choose

Disclamer: I dont own nething u recognise.

Hi every1 I decided tog et this up ASAP. Thanx 4 the REVIEW!sssss I..I..I LUV YOU!!!

So here goes! Its probably going to be quite short.

Chapter 7 

Time to choose.

Lily and Malfoy! And Lily was giggling! She actually looked like she was having fun. Amel couldn't take it anymore, she rushed off the stage and got home as soon as possible. No one was in. She was so mad. No. She was furious, how could Lily do that to James. How could Lily lie to her. A number of times, she was angry, but she was more disappointed and upset in Lilies actions.

Amel poured her self a drink and sat on the kitchen table, waiting for Lily.

It was about 10 minutes later when Lily came sauntering in. 

"Hi, how was your night." Lily asked happily sitting down at the table, pouring herself a drink out of the bottle of wine Amel had previously opened. 

"Oh you know the usual. What about yours?" Amel asked trying to keep her temper to a low.

"Ok," Lily answered knowing the difference in Amels voice.

"Amel are you ok? You seem different." Lily asked genuinely worried. 

"Don't act all caring with me." Amel spat at her.

"What do you mean." Lily asked hurt at the tone Amel was using.

"Lily, how could you? How could you do it to James?"

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked her confused.

"You know what I'm talking about." Amel yelled.

"No I don't tell me!" Lily said frustrated.

"Lily don't lie! I saw you, you and that little sugar daddy of yours. At the fashion show remember? All luvey duvey with each other. You make me sick."

Lilies insides turned cold. She had never meant to hurt anyone, suddenly big, fat tears spilt down her beautiful face. 

"I'm sorry." She sobbed. "I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt anyone." 

"Lily don't give me the sympathy act, because you sure as Hell wont get sympathy from me. How could you? I mean Malfoy? Do you love him. Or is it just for the money?" Amel spat at her, quickly regretting what she had said. 

"No, it's not the money! It's not, it was but now it isn't. I don't know! I just don't! I have feelings for both of them and they are so different. I didn't want to hurt them! I didn't. I swear!" Lily was crying so much there was almost a puddle on the table in front of her. "And I'm sorry I lied to you! I hated it! But I couldn't tell you! Your my best friend. The only friend I've ever had. I didn't want to loose you."

"Lily, do you love any of them?" Amel asked her, he normal caring voice restored.

"I don't know. They both mean so much to me."

"Who do you care for more?" Amel asked her. Lily really didn't know. They were both perfect. They both made her smile, gave her butterflies when she spoke to them. They both acted like gentlemen.. 

"I........I don't know."

"Lily you know what you have to do."

"No! I can't!"

"You have to you have to choose. One or the other. You can't string them both along."

"But I'll break their hearts."

"Yes you will, and one of them will get hurt. But the one who'll get hurt the most is you." Amel said quietly. Both of them were now crying (girls are emotional like that) their eyes out. 

"Amel."

"Yes"

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are." 

"So what are you going to do now?" Amel asked her. Lily knew exactly what she was going to do. Get away from all of the trouble she'd got herself into. 

Lily woke up heavy hearted and with a pounding head ache. James walked into the room and gave her a kiss. 

"Hiya, you look terrible." He told her.

"Thanks." Lily said.

"No, you just look really ill, are you alright, do you need anything?" He asked her.

"No, James I'm fine." She said.

"Are you sure, Do you want medicine?"

"No, honestly I'm fine." She said just wanting to be alone. She wish he'd stop worrying. 

"Breakfast?"

"NO!" She yelled, loosing her temper. "No, I'm sorry, I'm just tired."

"Sorry, I'm being a fuss pot. I just don't like seeing you ill." He said stroking her head.

"It's ok, I shouldn't have blew up at you."

"Don't worry. So how does a weekend break in the country side sound. Just the 2 of us. We'll leave tonight. We'll be back for Sunday." Lily was annoyed. He'd just gone and made plans without even consulting her. She badly needed to get away from all of it.

"James, no, I can't." She said turning her head away from him.

"Why because you've got a date with Malfoy?" He spat back at her.

"James! No actually it's because I'm going to see my mother this weekend, I'm going to stay in a shit hole and the only reason I'm even living here is so my mom doesn't have to live there any longer so don't act like its your business what I'm doing anyway!" She lost it with him. She blew up at him and instantly seeing the hurt look on his face regretted her actions. But it was too late he was walking out.

"James!" She called after him but the only answer she received back was the slam of the door. She threw her head on to her pillow and cried like a baby.

There was a tapping at the window. She looked up and let the owl in that held an envelope. Opening it she read:

"Hi, Lily, I hope your fine. I was wondering if you'd like to spend the weekend at my house? Owl back as soon as possible.

Love

Malfoy

x"

Lily had enough. Why were man so damn irritating? Why couldn't they understand she wanted to be alone.

"No, I can't. I'm staying at my mothers.

Lily."

She owled back to him. Waiting until everyone had left the house she got dressed and went down stairs. Knowing if she ate anything she would throw up, she skipped breakfast. She wondered, who would she have picked if she wasn't visiting her mothers? James and Malfoy had offered her a romantic weekend. Who would she have chosen?

"Mom," Lily said after dialling her mothers number,

"_Yes honey_?" He mom answered in her usual cheerful voice.

"I'm coming home for the weekend. I'll be there in a couple of hours."

"_Oh honey! I can't wait to see you! Talk later, Love you_!"

"Love you too." She said as she dropped the phone.

Lily had enjoyed her stay at home with her mom. She had told her mom all about James and Malfoy. Her mom had told her she was just like her father and she was disappointed. "You pick the one you love." Her mother had told her.

"But mom, what about the money, the house?" Lily had asked.

"It doesn't matter anymore. As long as your happy, I'm sure we'll get out of this mess some how." Her mom smiled.

Lily had learnt that the house was to be sold in up to 2-3 months.

She looked ahead of her at the door in front of her. Remembering the first time she arrived at Bella's house and how she was worried she'd got the wrong house. Half of her was still hoping she'd got the wrong house and she could leave any minute. She used her key to let her self in.

Walking in she was greeted by Amel, who was sitting on the sofa reading a magazine. She smiled when she saw Lily.

"Hi."

"Hi." She said hugging her friend.

"So figure out what your going to do?" Amel asked her.

"I don't know, I really don't."

"Lily you hav....."

"I know, I know, I have to choose quickly. I can't string them both a long." Lily said yawning.

"Did you tell your mom?" Amel asked.

"Yes."

"And?"

"She just said she was disappointed and I should pick the one I love."

"Which is?"

"Both of them." Lily said finally. She carried her bag up to bed and fell a sleep as soon as her head it the pillow. 

James arrived home from the night shift with Sirius. He didn't know what to do when Lily wasn't around. He was bored without her. But he couldn't believe the way she had blew up at him the other morning. For No reason. It was just a friendly gesture for them to have a romantic weekend and she had taken it completely the wrong way. He boiled it down to PMS, and decided to wait for her apology. After all he hadn't done anything wrong. 

They walked into the living room, where Amel was still sitting with her magazine.

"Hi honey, Hi James" She said looking up at him.

"Hi."

"Hi, Amel dearest make me a cup of tea." (She was still on slave duty.) With a quick swish of her wand a pot of tea and 3 cups were sitting n the coffee table.

"And cookies?" Sirius ordered. So with another swish cookies were sitting there on the table.

"And..."

"Sirius don't push your luck!" She told him which quickly shut him up.

"So what's a matter James?" Amel asked James. 

"Nothing, Is Lils back?" He asked her. Amel felt a pang of guilt. James had been her best friend all their lives.

"Yeah, she's upstairs." Amel answered. 

Lily was lying on her bed, unable to sleep. She heard a knock at her door.

"Come in." She said wearily.

James walked in and smiled at her. He sat on the end of the bed.

"How was your weekend?" He asked breaking the uncomfortable silence. 

"Good, my mom is ok." She smiled at him.

"That's good. Look Lily I'm so....."

"No, James I'm sorry. I was wrong. You were only doing something for me and I took it the wrong way. I'm sorry."

"No, I should have asked you first. I'm sorry."

Lily looked into his eyes. Her stomach did summersaults when ever he smiled at her like that. All she wanted was for him to hold her and never let go. She lifted her self up and threw herself into his arms. He hugged her back tightly and ran his hands through her hair.

"God, I've missed you so much." He whispered in her ear. 

The next day Lily arranged to meet Malfoy at his Manor. She arrived there and was let in by a house elf. 

"Lily my love, how are you?" Malfoy greeted her with a slow kiss. 

"I'm fine, and you?" She asked him smiling, passing her coat to a nearby house elf. 

"I have missed you dearly." He said kissing her again.

"So how was your weekend?" Malfoy asked her, not looking particularly interested.

"Fine." Lily said. Drawing away from his embrace and sitting on the magnificent sofa. 

"Good, I have a business meal set for tonight. Would you care to be my date?" He asked her.

"Yes, and tomorrow, maybe we could go to the opening of the new night club in Hogsmead?" Lily asked, desperately wanting to go. 

"Lily, that place is full of barbarians, its for immature people. No, why don't I take you out for a nice meal?" He asked her shattering her hopes. She should have known he'd say no. Lucius Malfoy wasn't a clubber. She sometimes thought he was an old man trapped in the body of a young, handsome man.

Lucius Malfoy smiled to himself. He had the high life. He was rich, handsome, pure blooded and had a beautiful young lady on his arm which he had just taken out and showed off to his business associates. He really was living it up and he loved it. And as for Lily. Well, she was something else. She blew him away, with her brain and her beauty. Of course he didn't love her. Oh no. He just enjoyed her company. 

He did have something to frown about though. It was coming to that time in a Malfoy's life when the subject of marriage comes up at the family Sunday Lunch He knew that if he didn't pick some one soon to be married to, his father would do it for him. And it would be just his luck that the candidate would be that wretched Narcissa. Of course Narcissa was rich, and had every aspect of a ladies natural being that one should have. But that didn't mean he wanted to marry her. Maybe if things go well with Lily he could propose to her. Then when the deals sealed divorce her. His father wouldn't be happy, but maybe it would stop him bringing up the subject of marriage. Lucius smiled again. Maybe this marriage thing wasn't such a bad idea. It's not everyday you get to marry some one like Lily. 

Lily entered Bella's house. It wasn't too late so everyone should still be up. She walked into the living room where just James was sitting.

"Hi, honey." Lily smiled at him. She had just arrived back from the most boring dinner party ever Malfoy's friends only talked about the Ministry this and Vodermort that. Lily had to stop her self three times from dosing off.

"Hi, babe. Had a good night?" He asked pulling her down on his lap.

"No, it was boring. Where's Amel and Sirius?" She asked him.

"Oh, they went into Hogsmead." He said stroking her face.

"Oh ok. So did you miss me?" She smiled cheekily. 

"Yes, Oh yeah, I was meaning to ask you, do you want to come to the opening of the new club tomorrow night. I bought you a ticket, but I thought you might blow up a me again." He grinned.

"Ha, ha. Oh James I'd love to! Thank you so much!" Lily's heat skipped. James was so young and full of life yet Malfoy was completely opposite even though they were of the same age. She should have known Malfoy would never step into a club in his life and had probably never in the past. 

She smiled, James was perfect and she was lucky to have him.

HEY!!!!!1 i'M DONE!!!!!!! Thank you so much for the reviews. I luv you guyz so much!!!!

Thank you again!

Neway, this is not the end of the excitement. Lily gets a call from her mother explaining some bad news which leads Lily into more doubt so REVIEW for next chap!!!!1

Luv

Annie

xxx


	8. I have a question Malfoy

Disclamer: I dont own nething u recognise.

Chapter 8

Its over! (But who with????)

Lily owled Malfoy explaining that she couldn't go out with him as she wasn't up to it. She hoped he wouldn't mind but she could not miss the opening of a club that James, Sirius and Amel were going to. She wanted to be with her friends. She was 20 years old. Clubbing is what 20 year olds do she thought to her self as she put the finishing touches to her make-up. 

"Lily you look so good like that!" Amel said as she walked in a noticed Lily's clothes. She was dressed in a white off-the -shoulder top and a not to short white gypsy skirt. 

"Thank you. You look amazing, if I was Sirius I wouldn't let you out of my sight." Lily laughed. Amel was dresses in a baby pink (her favourite colour) top that tied up at the back and some tailored dark purple trousers that hung of her figure perfectly. 

"Well, he is going to let me out of his sight! Tonight is about fun! Oh and Remus is going to be there." Amel squealed excitedly. Lily hadn't seen Remus, he worked a lot. Or it was the full moon so the boys never saw much of him. 

"Ok, girls, come on!" Sirius shouted up the stairs.

"Coming!" Lily shouted, pulling a little jacket on.

"Lily?" Amel looked serious. Lily knew what this was about.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Have you decided yet?" Amel asked.

"Can't we just forget about it for one night?"

"You can't put it off forever you know?"

"I know! But tonight I can and I will, now I'm going to have fun and forget about all of this! Are you joining me?"

"Ok, are we ready?" Amel asked Lily.

"yes, yes, and YES!" Lily squealed. She was looking forward to going out so much. 

They arrived at the club, to find the music blasting and a very handsome looking Remus. The boys greeted each other with the usual slaps on the backs, while Amel hugged him and he kissed her on the cheek. Then it was Lily's turn and by was she nervous. It meant a lot to her being accepted by James's friends. When he hugged her and smiled she was so relieved she felt like kissing him.

"Lily, I remember you, Ravenclaw right? Head girl?" 

"Yes." Lily beamed.

"You got beauty and brains there James, don't let her go." He grinned. Lily was glad it was dark as she was blushing like a beetroot. 

"Come on James, Let's go and dance!" Lily said grabbing his hand and leading him onto the dance floor.

The night was spent dancing and having the time of their lives. For a while Lily forgot about Malfoy completely and focused on having fun with James. 

Lily let them all into the house. When Lily came in she collapsed on the chair, shattered. 

The phone rang. 

"The phone? What time is it?" Lily asked James.

"Past one. It's for you." James said answering the phone and passing it to Lily.

"Hello?" Lily answered.

"Lily, it's Petunia."

"What are you phoning at this time for?" Lily asked yawning.

"Because mom's in hospital."

"What? What happened? Which hospital?" Lily asked frantically, holding back tears.

"She's alright. She's just broke a few bones in her leg." Petunia drawled as if it didn't matter that her mother was in hospital.

"What? How? What happened?" Lily yelled, trying to keep calm.

"She fell over, she's in the local. Come down tomorrow to see her if you must.." Petunia told her.

"I'm on my way!" Lily said as she put the phone down.

"Lily what's happened?" She got a chorus of.

"Mom's gone into hospital, I have to go." She said rushing around picking up her coat.

"No! You can't go now! It's nearly 2 o clock, they'll be no trains out at this time." James told her caringly.

"James, I have to see her. It's all my fault." Lily cried.

"Lily, how is it your fault, you were trying to help if anything."

"No! I should have been there, but I was out having fun, not even caring how she was." She exploded, tears falling down.

"No! Don't say that, you weren't to know. Come on Lily, I'll take you straight away in the morning, as soon as the suns up. Your not fit to go now. Please!" James looked at her pleadingly. "

Lily never slept at all that night. She kept tossing and turning. When she finally got to sleep, she had a nightmare. It was her mom, dead and Petunia, standing there yelling at her. "It's all your fault! All your fault!" Petunia yelled at her.

"No! No it's not! It's not!"

James heard Lily scream at the top of her voice. He ran into her room.

"Lily, Lily it's ok, you just had a bad dream." He told her, holding her and stroking her head.   
Lily soon fell asleep in his arms. She woke to the sunrise and was on her way back home with James at her heal. 

James sighed at the image that was sat in front of him. Lily asleep with her head on her mothers lap. He was shattered, it was 9.00 pm. He had been at the hospital almost 10 hours, but he didn't mind, as long as Lily and her mother were alright. He realised he did actually have feelings for Lily. Strong feelings. Could it be love? He asked himself. He didn't really know. All he knew was that the beautiful lady peacefully sleeping in front of him meant the world to him and he never wanted to loose her. 

"James, I never had chance to say it, but thank you so much for today." Lily told him on the train back to London. She hadn't said much since she'd left the hospital.

"It's ok, as long as your moms alright?" 

"Yeah, she'll be ok. Though they said she'll be in the hospital for about 12 weeks. She's broken a couple of bones in her leg." Lily told him wearily.

"How did she fall?" James enquired.

"Over a fallen piece of stone on the floor. That house is not safe for her. The sooner it's fixed the better." Lily said as she yawned.

James felt a pang of jealousy towards Malfoy as he knew that Lily (if the plan went well) would be married to him.

Lily lay in her bed, the silence was good for her. It give her time to think and she badly needed it. Her head was pounding. She had been at the hospital since God knows what time. She smiled at the thought of James, but her smile quickly turned into a frown. She knew who she would pick. She knew she had to. It was the right thing to do and she couldn't string both along.

The next week was a blur for Lily. She hardly saw James or Malfoy. She was always visiting her mom, when she did though, she smiled, for both of them were caring, loving and made her happy. Always telling her, to calm down, chill out, because she was doing to much. But Lily refused to believe. No matter how tired she was, she would never give up seeing her mother. She had visited her every other day, and on the spare days seen either Malfoy or James. Amel and Sirius were gems always helping out, accompanying her to the hospital. But as the second week processed things slowed down and even though Lily still visited her mom, she had time for other things as well. 

By the third week Lily was back to her usual happy self. She couldn't believe she had been in London for 3 weeks. It seemed so much longer! She was sitting in the living room, watching the t.v, when Amel walked in. 

"Hey, you ok? You look shattered." Amel smiled and sat next to her.

"Yeah, I am shattered. I need some sleep!" Lily chuckled. She was hoping Amel wouldn't bring up the subject of James and Malfoy. She really wasn't in the mood for an argument, but right on cue;

"Lily I know it's a bad subject but...?" Amel started.  
"Look, I know what your going to ask me, and I've got it all worked out." Lily lied. "I love James, I want James." Lily told her, convincing her self almost as much as she was convincing Amel.

"Really? Oh Lily I'm so happy. But what about the money, the house?" Amel asked. 

"Um, I'm sure we'll figure something out." Lily told her uneasily.

"Ok! Well I'm going to meet Sirius. See you later." Amel hugged her and left. Lily had just told another lie to her best friend and regretted it very much indeed. She hated lying, but little white lies couldn't hurt, could they. After all she didn't really lie did she? All she had told Amel was that she loved James, and wanted James. Not necessarily a lie really? She had never said she was going to not see Malfoy. Lily Evans didn't really lie did she? Maybe just twisted the truth!

As the month progressed, Lily continued playing the scarlet lady, seeing Malfoy and James. She was back to square one; confused as ever! As far as Amel was concerned Lily was seeing James, and James only, this is what Sirius thought too. In fact the only person that knew the whole truth was Lily and her mother. Lily had told her mother everything, and on her weekly visit to the hospital, would tell her about the dates she went on in the week. Her mom would give her a lecture but then smile and tell her to hurry up and choose! Lily's mom was recovering well, Petunia had only been to see her once so Lily mentally noted to hit her the next time she saw her. According to Lily's mother Petunia had a new boyfriend called Vernon. When Lily's mom had described him they both exploded into fits of giggles. Lily only had to think of his big, purple face and she would laugh.

Lily had told Malfoy about Dursley once.

"What was his name again?"

Malfoy asked her.

"Dursley, Vernon Dursley."

She had told him while eating at his Manor.

"Dursley, I've never heard of him, does he work?"

"You wouldn't have heard of him, he's a muggle." Lily told him, forgetting the Malfoy's view on muggles.

"A muggle? If my sister ever came home with a muggle, I'd sende her and him back where they came from. You know my view on muggles and muggle borns for that matter." He told her with disgust. Lily had to bite her tongue from saying something she would regret. She knew she was not to say anything, but it hurt her very much. The man she was to marry was against her and her family and she hated it.

"Anyway, how's your food?" He asked changing the subject.

"Um, it's superb." She smiled.

"Good. I have been meaning to ask you something for quite a while now." He asked her with a certain gleam in his eye. (AN its not the proposal, dont worry.)

Lily nodded.

"Well, I know we've only been together for a month or so, but I have enjoyed my time with you and I was wondering, whether, you'd like to move in here with me. I mean the place is huge and I'm all on my own. Plus your always here" He told her.

Lily didn't know what to say. Eventually, if she was to save her home, she would have to. But maybe it was too soon. 

"Would you mind if I thought about it. I don't want to rush into anything." She found herself saying.

((((((((((******DONE********)))))))))))))

AT LAST! I'm done with this chap! It took the longest and in my opinion is the worst! But I hope you like it! Please read and review! 

luv

annie

xxx

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	9. The End of the Affair

Disclamer: I dont own nething u recognise.

HI every1!

Thanx 4 all the reviews, how r u all????????

I hope ur good,

This chap is going to be sad as I had an argument with my best friend today and we both ended up crying, so it's going to be sentimental I think.

Luv

annie

xxx

Lily snuggled up close to James, the scent of him made her tingle. They were lying in her bed, freezing. Winter was here and Christmas was on the way. She held on to him, and squeezed him praying that this moment would never end, but knew it had to. 

"Come on sleepy head, I'll be late for work." James said as he unravelled his arms from around her and got out of the bed.

"James, just 5 minutes!" Lily said in a suggestive voice.

"Sorry sugarplum! I have to go, but I'll probably be back at lunchtime, until then, stay in bed and have a rest. See you later pumpkin!" He told her as he gave her a kiss on he nose.

"Bye honey!" She said as she pulled the blanket up close and watched him leave. 

Once she was sure he had gone, she pulled on some clothes and got ready to go out. She was going to see her mother. And she couldn't wait. It had been a week, already.

When she finally arrived, with fruit and munchies and entered the ward her mom was asleep. 

Lily was greeted by the doctor. A tall man with glasses, who had a caring smile and dark eyes. 

"Miss Evans, I'm glad you came, I'm afraid we need to talk about your mothers condition." Lily felt her stomach jolt. 

"Ok." Lily said as she followed him into his big, white room.

"Please sit down." The Doctor gestured, so Lily did as she was told and sat on the chair in front of his desk while he sat down opposite her and started reading through some of his files. 

"Miss Evans,"

"Please call me Lily."

"Lily, I'm afraid I have some bad news." Lily almost choked on her own voice. She wondered what it could be. 

"What do you mean?" Lily asked him.

"Well, recent tests ran on your mother have shown a rare form of cancer in her leg. Fortunately it is curable, and it wont cost anything, but it will take up to a month." He told her, genuinely worried.

"What? But she's being getting better. Last week I was told she was recovering well. How can you tell me this?" Lily said as she was fighting back tears. Why was this all happening to her she moaned silently. 

"Well, we did think she was getting better. Obviously we were wrong and I am very sorry. The quicker we do something about it the less chance of the cancer spreading." He told her.

"Also, Miss Evans. I must ask you, have you sorted any accommodation for when your mother gets out of hospital, because she can not stay in that house. We can not have any more falls like this again. The fall was what set the cancer off, so in a way it was a blessing in disguise as we now know your mother has it."

"So, she could have been living her day to day life and she wouldn't have known she had it, while it was continuously spreading?"

"Yes that is correct." The doctor answered her. 

"And, have you told my mom?" Lily asked. 

"Yes, we have. I believe she was told yesterday."

"How did she take it?"

"She took it very well actually. We offered to phone and tell you but she said you'd only make a fuss and to wait until today."

Lily couldn't help it anymore, she burst into tears. 

"You may go and see your mother, I'll give you some information later." The doctor said opening the door and handing a tissue to her.

"Thank you." She said as she rushed to her mothers side, who was now awake.

"You wipe those tears now! I have cancer and I'm going to get through it. There's a lot more left in this old bag yet!" Lilies mother chuckled. 

"Mom, you should have let them phone me! I would have come straight down here!" Lily bawled.

"I know! And that is exactly why I didn't let them phone you. You worry too much. You shouldn't. The Doctors and nurses are fantastic. I'll get through this. You mark my words young lady, no matter what I will never, ever let this thing eat at me. I'll fight it and you know why? Because I love you and I don't want you to be on you own. Your my baby, and don't you forget that!" 

It was lunchtime and James had been waiting over an hour for Lily. He decided he'd wait another 5 minutes and if she wasn't here he'd go. She walked in just as he was about to stand up.

"Where have you been? I've been waiting." He asked her in a jokey way. 

"Don't lecture me. I'm not in the mood. I'm going to bed for an hour. Just leave me alone please." Lily snapped as she ran up the stairs, unable to look any one in the face. She hadn't stopped crying. She was worried about her mom. Her beloved mom. She'd lost her dad and she really didn't want to loose her mom, not now, not ever. Lily threw her self on her bed and snuggled up in the blanket, there was a knock at the door.

"James, go away!" Lily shouted.

"It's Amel, can I come in?" Amel asked Lily. Lily decided it would be better to talk to some one.

"Sure." Lily told her as Amel walked in and sat on the end of the bed. 

"What is the matter?" Amel asked worriedly. 

So Lily explained all about what had happened. Crying all the time. Amel held her closely and comforted her. Lily was finally calm.

Lily has just finished dinner with Malfoy. She had thanked Amel, got ready and gone out, without saying a word to James. She couldn't. She had a task, she had come to London to do it and she would succeed. Nothing or no one would stop her and that was final. 

"Lily, my love, have you thought anymore about my offer, the other day?" Malfoy asked her silkily. 

"Actually, I have........"

James paced the floor. He was confused. One minute Lily was absolutely fine with him, the next she hated his guts, he couldn't cope with her any more. She was too stressful. He loved her very much. He had loved her from the first time he saw her lying in his bath tub, but how did she feel about him, he wondered. He knew she had feelings for him. She had told him, he was so happy with her, but he just couldn't figure her out. He heard the door open and in walked Lily, looking freezing. 

"James, I'm sorry about earlier. We need to talk." Lily told him, leading him over to the kitchen table.

"Lily are you alright, what's happened?" He asked her.

"James, my mom,. A rare form of cancer had been found in her leg." She told him, tears falling. The task ahead was going to be hard, she was certain of it. 

"Oh Lily I'm sorry." He said squeezing her hand and pulling her into an embrace, but she quickly shuck him off. 

"James, don't be. There's some thing I have to say. And I know your going to hate me for it."

"Lils what is it?" He interjected as tears continued to pour down her face.

"James, we can't..." She took a deep breath. "We mustn't see each other anymore." She told him, her eyes avoiding his pitiful gaze.

"What, why?" James asked.

"James, I've been seeing Malfoy. *deep breath* And I'm...I'm moving in with him. And I'm going to marry him, because.........because I..I love him." 

"You liar!" He yelled in anger.

"You don't love him! Why are you doing this? I know about the marrying game but Lily! You don't need his money! I can help, you. You don't need that big house. You can buy a smaller apartment for your mom, until she gets it she can stay here." He told her hurriedly.

"James, why aren't you listening. I am moving in with Malfoy because I love him." Lily told him, still not looking at him. 

"Lily, I know you don't love him." He argued.

"I do!" She said getting up to leave. "Bye James."

"No!" He shouted, grabbing her wrist.

"Lily, I love you. You don't love Malfoy. You know you don't."

"James, get it into your head, for Gods sake!"

"Lily until you can look me in the eyes and tell me you love him and that you have no feelings for me, you are staying here. If you can do that you get out of my life for good."

"James don't ask me to do that." She said crying.

"Why, because you know you can't?" He spat at her.

She took a couple of deep breaths, wiped away her tears and looked deep into his eyes. Her heart was splitting into two. But she knew she had to do it.

"I love Malofy, and I have no feelings for you." She said softly as he let go of her wrist. 

"Well, don't expect him to love you back. Not even Malofy would stoop low enough to love you." He said spitefully.

"James you don't mean that."

"Yes I do. You are a whore. Now if your going, then hurry up and leave." H spat at her.

Lily trembled. She turned and walked out slamming the door behind her. She ran up the stairs. Got all her stuff together and broke down sobbing. She wiped her face and regained control of herself. She apparated to Malfoy Manor ready for a new life.

That chap was hard. I told u it was sad! God I am so mean! But don't worry it gets better.......soon.

Anyway. I hope you liked it. Please read and review. 

Luv

annie

xxx


	10. A new Life

Disclamer: I dont own nething u recognise.

HI every1!Thanx 4 the reviews! WOW you do really love me! Ok you love my stories but still..........

Neway here is the next chap! This is the first time I'm gonna put a song in my fic so please tell me wot u think!

CHAPTER 10

A new life

How do I say goodbye to what we had?   
The good times that made us laugh   
Outweighed the bad.   
I thought we'd get to see forever   
But forever's gone away   
It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday  


Lily walked down the lonely streets of Diagon Ally. She had apparated to Malfoys. He had seemed ecstatic that she had decided to move in with him. She had given him her best smile and forced herself to be happy. She had told him she was going for a walk as she had a head ache.   


I don't know where this road   
Is going to lead.   
All I know is where we've been   
And what we've been through  
If we get to see tomorrow   
I hope it's worth the wait   
It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday  


She walked past Quality Quidditch Supplies and the ice cream parlour, the memories washed over her and she had the sudden urge to run back to James.   


And I'll take with me the memories   
To be my sunshine after the rain   
It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday  
And I'll take with me the memories   
To be my sunshine after the rain   
It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday  


James was stunned, at what he'd said and what Lily had said, and done. He sat at the kitchen table and stared into thin air. That's all he could do. He felt paralysed knowing Lily would never be back with him and she was now with Malfoy for good.

He heard the door open and Amel and Sirius laughing. He couldn't' face them right now, not even his best friend. He had his heart broken, he needed time to mourn, he'd go out get drunk, then wake up in the morning and get over it. He got up and met them at the door.

"Oh hi James, where's Lily?" Amel smiled.

"Don't know, and to be honest with you I couldn't care less." 

"James, what up?" Sirius asked seeing the phased look on his best friends face.

"Nothing, I'm going out." James said pushing past his friend.

"No, your not." Sirius said grabbing his arm.

"Yes I am." He replied pulling free of him.

"No your not, now come in the kitchen and tell me what's happened." 

"Sirius, I'm not in the mood, get off me now!" James shouted at his longest friend. 

"James, tell me what has happened and tell me now." Sirius growled at James.

"Why should I?" James shouted shoving Sirius's hand off him and pushing him.

"James, stop it now!" Amel screamed at James and pulled him off Sirius.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Sirius, she's gone, she's left me." James yelled angrily. James had never been one to show his feelings or cry for that matter. 

"Oh James," Amel sighed guiltily. "I'll go and make you a drink." 

Sirius hugged his best friend. "What happened?" He asked waking into the kitchen and sitting James down at the table. 

"She went, she's gone to Malfoys and she can stay there. I don't care. They deserve each other." He spat, taking the cup of tea out of Amels hand.

Amel and Sirius gave each other worrying looks. Amel gestured for Sirius to follow her outside, so he did.

Shutting the door behind her, she asked,

"Sirius do something with him. Make sure he doesn't drink for Gods Sake. I'll go and find Lily." 

"Why would you want to go and find her? Look what she's done to James."

"Sirius, she loves James but her mom, her mom, she's doing it all for her mom. Don't be too harsh on her ok?" 

"Yeah ok. I'll sort him out."

"Well I'll find Lily. I have a feeling I know where she'll be." Amel said, apparating away after giving Sirius a quick kiss on the cheek. 

Lily sat on the grass, where her and James had been on picnics many a time. She was freezing, tightening her scarf a single tear ran down her cheek. Instead of moving it away she let it fall. This was a new start, away from James she told her self. I don't need anyone, anymore. Especially James.

"I don't need James!" She said aloud without realising it.

"Trying to convince me or yourself?" A voice came from behind her. She turned and saw Amel walking up from behind her. Amel sat down beside her. 

"So?" She said to Lily.

"So what?" Lily asked.

"You know what." Amel said with a look. "I've got James back at the house in a one bad mood. He almost beat up Sirius." Amel chuckled event though in actual fact it wasn't a funny matter at all. 

"Wow, he really is mad. I don't care anyway. I don't need him." Lily said stubbornly.

"Yeah you just said." Amel stated. 

"NO! I mean it. I don't need him. I don't need anyone." Still being her stubborn self.  
"Yeah he is back at home saying exactly the same thing." Amel smiled. "Your both too bloody stubborn."

"I'm not stubborn. I'll tell you exactly what I told James, I am with Malfoy now. I...I...I."

"You can't say it, because you know it's not true." Amel told her knowingly.

"What? You don't even know what I was going to say!" Lily laughed.

"Yes I do, you were saying, I....I...I love Malfoy. Eurgh did I really just say that." Amel said with distaste."

"Ha, ha, Well, I suppose your right. But I do like him a lot. Who knows, I could learn to love him!"

"And James?" Amel asked.

"Amel, James and me. It'll will never work. I know you, Sirius and James, think I'm being a bitch. But this is not for me. It's for my mom. I have to do it for her. Not for anyone else." Lily said in a soft, gentle tone. 

"I know. But you hurt James in the process."

"Amel, He'll get over me. He'll find somebody new. I'm sure of it." Lily told herself as well as Amel.

"Well, hadn't you be getting home to your boyfriend?" Amel asked sarcastically, looking at her watch. 

"Amel, please don't be angry with me. I didn't set out to do this you know." 

"I know you didn't. Of course I wont be angry with you. But you must understand what you've done." 

"I do understand! It's being playing on my mind for so long!" Lily yelled standing up.

"Lily don't shout at me! I'm just telling you."

"I know your just telling me! But I'm sick of being told! By you, by James, by my mom. Every body! I wish you'd all just keep your opinions to your self!" Lily blew up at her best friend and instantly regretted it.

"Fine! Fine! If that is the way you want to play the game, then fine! But when that stupid prick of a boyfriend realises the sham of a marriage he's going to have, don't you dare come running back to any of us! You said you don't need anyone, well apart from a bunch of stuck up Slytherins, you haven't got anyone!" Amel shouted at Lily and apparated back to the house, leaving a lonely Lily.

Short Chap! I'm sorry, but I had the feeling I should leave it here. Wot do u think? Plz read and review and I'll luv u all 4ever! 

Luv

annie

xxx

P.s remember to tell me wot u think about the song, it was boyz ii men, goodbye to wot we had (i think)


	11. Are you lonsome tonight? YES!

Disclamer: I dont own nething u recognise.

Hi every1!!!!!!! Thankyou so much 4 the reviews, I luv u!!!!! I luv u all! It's gonna be so hard to write this chap because I am in love!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ok I have to control myself, too many happy pills! Only jokin, Im not really a druggie! But am I am really in love!!!!!!!!

So Here's the next chap!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 11

Are you lonesome? Yes!

Lily had now been living at Malfoy Manor for a month. It had been hard at first. No friends, no money, no knowledge of what she was letting her self in for but she soon got used to it. Malfoy was perfect, for a gold digger. He showered her with presents, made her feel special, introduced her to his mom and dad, but Lily couldn't help but feel lonely. The routines, which had once seemed exciting had now become boring. The dinner parties, that once were an excuse to go out and by magnificent robes out of Malfoys money, were now ancient history. Every party was the same. A couple of stuck up rich people, were being badgered into doing something Malfoy told them to do. Lily usually turned her brain off, on these occasions and fantasised about when the whole marriage thing was over and she was living in her Mansion with her mom. Her mother was recovering quite well. The doctors had told Lily that there were obvious signs of improvement. The only time she'd properly smiled, Lily recalled. A quick thought flashed across Lily's mind. What if he doesn't ask me to marry him? She asked herself. The whole reason for being here is to get married and have his money, she thought glumly. She decided on leaving little signs around the house. A ring or two, just so Malfoy knew the right ring size. Or maybe a bridal magazine, or if she had to take extreme measures she'd ask him to marry her!

Lily was sitting down on one of the big leather sofas. She was bored to say the least. No TV (remember, Malfoy hates muggle things), no one to talk to and nothing to listen to. She decided to go shopping. Malfoy had given some money just before she had went out. Maybe I am a whore, taking money off him. Lily thought as Malfoy handed her a sum of money, quickly remembering what James had said to her last month. But as soon as she hit the shops, her mind moved away from James and on to clothes. She shopped until she ached then went back to Malfoy Manor and through all the wonderful robes she'd bought on to her bed. Thinking she better move them, before Malfoy came back, she stuffed them all in the huge wardrobe and went down stairs. She could smell the food the house elves were making and it smelt absolutely fabulous. She quickly went and made her self a drink at the cocktail bar and lay on the sofa. She began reading a book she had earlier bought. Lily was just getting into it when a voice came from behind her and made her jump.

"Hello my love, how was your day?" Malfoy asked her as she got up to greet him.

"Hi, it was ok."

"What did you get up to?" He asked enquiringly looking at her book.

"I went shopping. How was yours?" Lily asked.

"It was fine, you know you should really find something more to do. You have lots of time. Why don't you get a job?" He asked her in a fatherly tone. 

"That's a great idea! I think I might just do that!" Lily smiled enthusiastically, wincing.

"Yes, well. I'll keep my eyes open for you. Anyway, I'm taking you out for a meal. So go up stairs and put on some clothes. I'm sure you'll have something suitable as you've been shopping nearly everyday this week." He said as he turned and left.

Malfoy was very annoyed. He was planning on asking this women to be his wife and there she was being a slob. All she did was laze around and go shopping. But he needed to get the marriage out of the way. He had been involved in another one of the marriage talks with his father earlier on. He didn't mind marrying Lily, just as long as she got a job, because he was sick of coming home to find her lazing over a chair or asleep. Occasionally she would cook something but then one day he had told her not to bother because he had house elves, so that was his fault really. But that wasn't the point, it wasn't in his nature to marry a slob, who took him and his money for granted. It's fortunate, she's beautiful, he thought to himself, or she would have been out of this house. You see, Malfoy had enjoyed his time with Lily. Oh yes, he had a wonderful time with her, at first. But now the only reason he was in this whole relationship, was so he wasn't made to marry Narcissa. He did not want to marry yet, but the only way of getting his Dad off the subject of marriage was to marry Lily. He had decided he wouldn't want a divorce after the marriage. He was happy as having her as his wife. Because wife was only a word. The thing with Lily is, She'll never know what I'm up to, he smiled to him self. I could do anything, and she will not even know. He smiled once more. His mind drifted to Sarah, his colleague at work. There was something about her that he loved, he just couldn't put his finger on it. Sometimes when he was with Lily he would often fantasise about Sarah sitting with him, instead of Lily. Malfoy didn't mind marrying Lily, he could have the best of both worlds. Of course he would wait another month until the subject of marrying came up. He had only known her 2 months and was 2 months really enough time to ask for her hand in marriage. He would have to think about that!

James yawned and pulled himself out of bed. He was late for work, he realised as he looked at the clock. Pulling his clothes on he ran down stairs, to find Sirius and Amel sitting at the kitchen table. 

"James, what on earth are you rushing for?" Asked Amel, biting her piece of toast (with ketchup on it)

"Sirius, we've got work, come on get ready." He yelled, pulling a sock on.

"James, it's Saturday." Sirius answered calmly.

"Yes I know."

"We're not at work today, remember, Cornelius gave us this weekend off as you requested it." Sirius said as Amel tried not to laugh.

"Oh.....yeah. I.....I knew that." James said feeling very stupid. He fell on to a chair and grabbed a piece of toast of Amels plate.

"Could I have a piece of toast please. Yes sure James." Amel said sarcastically, implying James should have asked. She then poured him a tea a cup of tea.

"Here, you look like you need it." Amel said passing it to him.

"Thanks." 

"So how are you today?" Amel asked him concerned.

"I'm ok. Honestly I'm fine." James told them.

They both gave him funny looks.

"Look! It's been a month since she went! I'm fine. Well maybe not that fine as I got ready for work when we're not suppose to go in, but apart from that, I'm fine." He grinned. He wasn't really fine.

"So how's Kate?" Sirius asked.

"_Kirsty _is fine, thanks." James said. Kirsty was James's new squeeze, as Sirius had like to call her. She was blonde and basically an idiot. Sirius could not stop laughing when he met her and Amel had to leave the room.

"I can not believe that girl has one brain cell in her ditzy head. Honestly she's an idiot and an insult to women, actually, not just women, humans!" Amel had told Sirius when James was out of ear shot. Both of them had told him they thought she was lovely, but they hated her. 

In all truths, James didn't really like her either. She was just something to keep his mind off Lily. But every time she said something he would imagine Lily's face after hearing her. He knew he wasn't happy, but there was no way he was going to let Lily control his life. 

It was Monday morning and Lily woke up with one of those head aches that you just can't get rid of. Malfoy had already left so yet again her only company was the health elves. She wasn't due to visit her mother for another couple of days but decided she would go anyway, just to pass the time. Lily spent everyday that week down the hospital. She had nothing else to do, and besides it was nice spending time with her Lily had seen Petunia only once since her mom had gone into hospital. She didn't particularly want to see her again though!

As Lily curled up on Friday night in bed alone, she wondered, tears falling down her face, I have everything, yet it still feels like I have nothing. She fell into a peaceful sleep.

Im done, No matter what I do, my chaps get shorter and sadder, sorry! But I dont want to rush into it!

Plz r/r

luv

annie

xxx


	12. An ofer one can't refuse

Disclaimer: I dont own nething u recognise.

Hi every1!!!!!!! Thankyou so much 4 the reviews, I luv u!!!!! I luv u all! xxx

Im so sorry its took so long to get this up! Its just I've been so busy, you will not believe it! But I am going to have some progress in this chapter! Because I feel I've been repeating my self in several chapters! So here goes...

Please read and review!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 11

An offer one can't refuse

James woke up with a groan as he spotted the bottle blonde head lying on the pillow next to his. He sighed. Last night he was suppose to break up with Kirsty not sleep with her again. He tried to get out of the bed quietly as to keep her asleep, but his plan failed. 

"Jamsie poo, where are you going?" Her shrill voice bored into his head like a knife. 

"Work. You better be going, if Bella sees you here, she'll go mad. So get dressed and go." James said in a rather ignorant way. 

"Jamsie, don't be silly, Bella seen me here before and she didn't mind, remember?" Kirsty could always find a way out of it.

"No, but, after you went, she.um..she went mad, and said she didn't want anyone else here." James lied. She had really told him she was disappointed he'd got over Lily so quickly. 

"Oh. well I suppose I should be going then. But I'll see you tonight ok baby?" She asked him in her annoying voice.

"I don't know. I'll be in touch. Let your self out." He said as he finished pulling his clothes on and ran down the stairs. Walking into the kitchen, he found Sirius.

"So did you finish with the bimbo from loopy land?" Sirius asked pulling a face.

"Yes..well...no."

"Yes or no?"

"No..I tried, I started to but then we had a drink and she seduced me and I couldn't sleep with her then dump her could I?" James moaned.

"Yes! 5 Galleons for me!" Sirius smiled.

"What?" 

"Me and Amel made a bet. She said you could finish with Kathy, and I said you couldn't." He grinned.,

"Kirsty! And you were betting over my love life? What was I saying about friends. Oh yeah I don't have any!" James said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. You got a letter. Its over on the shelf." Sirius pointed over to the shelf. James got up and took it over to the table where he opened it. 

1st December.

To MR J. Potter.

My name is Sir Borris Laseridaz. I have heard great things about you from many people, including your boss. Mr Cornelius Fudge. I am writing to inform you of a promotion job opening, that you'd be mad to refuse. It is an auror job that will involve using skills that you are using in your current job but will also involve moving to Australia. The pay role is double the amount of your current salary. Like I said you'd be mad to refuse. Please be in touch soon and we'll arrange a meeting. Thank you.

Your faithfully.

Borris Laseridaz.

Lily opened her eyes to the morning. She had the strangest feeling something exciting was going to happen today. It was her 3rd month at Malfoy Manor. She had found a job. She was working in Madame Malkins as a shop assistant. The money she received went to her mother, who was still in hospital. She hadn't seen James, Sirius or Amel in months and she missed them all dearly. She got up and opened the curtains. Looking at the view, she smiled. She wasn't happy for her self, she was happy because it was Christmas in just 25 days. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a note. 

"Meet me at La Bon Appetite tonight a 7. Love Malfoy. xxx"

Lily arrived in La Bon Appetite at 6.55, to find Malfoy sitting waiting for her. She smiled, though falsely. She approached him and sat down opposite him. He kissed her hand softly. She remembered the first time she dated him. Here. She was so happy then, and now look at her. 

"Lily, my love. Do you remember the first time I bought you here?" He asked as if he could read her mind.

"How could I possibly forget?" She laughed.

"Lily I bought you here again tonight to ask you a question and I hope you'll say yes." He told her. Lily knew what it was. She had been waiting for a long time. She put a serious face on.

"What is it?" She asked falsely.

"Lily, would you marry me?" He asked her softly. handing her the most fantastic ring, with the biggest sapphire she had ever seen. This time she didn't have to put on a false shocked face because she really was shocked at the ring. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. 

"Yes! Of course I will!" Lily laughed feeling her mood brighten, things were finally looking up.

12th December

To Mr James Potter,

We are very grateful that you have decided to take up the job offer in Australia. You are due to start January 1st. It is very unfortunate this is New Years Day and I understand it is time for family but in order for the job, this is a requirement. I'll be in touch very soon. Yours Faithfully. 

Borris Lazeridaz.

"So we are planning on New Years Eve. My that's very soon Ms. Avril." Lily's wedding planner told her. 

"Yes, I know. But surely everything will be perfect, we're witches aren't we." Lily laughed.

"Well last time I checked we were!" The wedding planner told her in an over enthusiastic sort of way. Lily was in Madame Malkins with her wedding planner, being fitted for her wedding dress. 

Lily and Malfoy decided they wanted to have a new years eve wedding. She had, endured her engagement party. There was not one person she knew and she found it the most boring thing she had ever attended. She wondered what her wedding would be like. It was suppose to be the happiest day of her life, yet she was deeply sure it wasn't. Things were moving so fast around her. One minute, she was being proposed to, the next she was being fitted for a wedding dress, with no space to breath. This wasn't how she had planned her wedding to be at all.

Amel, walked through Diagon Ally. She decided to go and look for a dress in Madame Malkins as she had a party to go to and she intended on looking like a star. She approached Madame Malkins and walked in swiftly. Her stomach dropped. Standing right in front of her. There she was. Lily looking absolutely amazing in a white dress, that flowed around her. Amel was speechless. Lily hadn't seen her yet. She was standing with her back to her in front of a huge mirror. 

"You look amazing." A voice came from behind Lily. She had been so wrapped up in her own thoughts and didn't notice the old friend standing behind her. 

"Amel!" She gasped and turned round, relieved to see a friendly face. 

"Hi Lily." Lily felt happy to see that Amel was smiling and felt brave enough to hug her. 

"It's good to see you." Lily smiled. 

"Listen do you wan to go for a coffee or something?" Amel asked completly forgetting why she was there in the first place. 

"Yeah sure. Hold on." She said, converting back into her normal clothes with a swish of her wand. "Betty!" She called through to her wedding Planner.

"Yes?" The cheery smile came through the back.

"I'm going for coffee, I'll be back in a while ok?" 

"Yes, yes ok." She said rather exasperatedly. 

So they walked to a cafe Lily knew and sat down after Amel had ordered coffee. It seemed so long since they had talked Lily thought.

"So, how are you?" Lily broke the deadly silence. 

"I'm ok. You?" Amel asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." Lily smiled.

"So you finally did it then?" Amel said pointing at the wedding ring on Lily's finger. 

"Not quite, we've still got to walk down the isle."

"And your going to go through with it still?2 Amel asked.

"Yes, I think so." Lily said uneasily.

"Don't sound too sure about that."

Lily shrugged.

"So when's the date?" Amel asked sipping her coffee. 

"New Years Eve. Your all invited, you, Bella, Sirius and James." She added quietly. 

"James, will be on his way be then." Amel said.

"What?" Lily wondered what she meant. 

"He's leaving to work abroad. He leaves at midnight on December 31." 

Lily felt a sadness. It really was over now. He was leaving, She'd probably never see him again. 

"Oh." She said quietly. 

"So how's your mom?" Amel asked, changing the subject, seeing the sadness on Lily's look face. 

"Um...she's recovering well. Really well. She'll be coming out of the hospital soon." Lily smiled though she still was hurting.

"That's good. So who's your bridesmaids?" Amel asked.

"Um, I don't have any. Your the only friend I've got." Lily said shyly. "You wouldn't?"

"Lily before you ask, I can't. What kind of a friend would I be to James?" Amel interrupted.

"What kind of a friend are you to me? I have said sorry to everyone. What more can I do? You are my friend as well as James!" Lily told her. 

"Lily, we're hardly friends. We haven't spoke in months!"

"Yes! But your the only friend I've ever had!"

"Lily I can't, besides we're seeing James of, that night." Amel said.   
"Fine, I have to be getting back. It was nice chatting to you." Lily said softly and got up and left. 

Amel stared at the cup of coffee in her hand. It had seemed so normal to go without Lily, but now she had seen her again it felt weird. She wanted to be friends with her, but she couldn't betray James. 

Ok Im done. It wasn't to good. But I have a lot of things going on right now so Im a bit bizy.

luv

annie

xxx

please r/r. 


	13. The Wedding

Disclaimer: I dont own nething u recognise.

Hi every1!!!!!!! Thankyou so much 4 the reviews, I luv u!!!!!!!!

Im coming to the end of this story and im thinking of doing another L/J. What can I say, Im addicted to them!!!!! So here is Chapter 12 Of the Marrying Game. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 12

The Wedding, 

This was her last night of freedom. Her last night of being a poor non married woman. By the tomorrow night Lily would be known as Mrs Malfoy. Rich and even lonelier. Evans Mansion was due to be up for sale in a months time but hopefully Lily would have the money by then. Her mom was still in hospital and couldn't make it to the wedding. Lily had Narcissa as a bridesmaid and no one she knew was going to be at her wedding. She was not to have a honey moon as Malfoy couldn't take any time off work so all in all her life and her marriage was rather unpleasant. But Lily knew it was all her fault. All her stupidity had gained her this mess and she knew she had to settle for what ever God had planned for her. She sighed as she looked in the mirror at Narcissa's manor. She had to stay there as the wedding would be taking place at Malfoy Manor and needed to be ready in time. She could hear Narcissa snoring loudly from the opposite room. She groaned, knowing she wouldn't get any sleep tonight. Quietly she made her way down the long staircase and out of the back patio doors where she sat on the veranda and looked silently up at the stars. Thinking about days gone by. She had spent Christmas this year with her mother. She went to the hospital and stayed by her side for a couple of days. Lily couldn't bear the thought of the feeling of loneliness on Christmas day. She had visited her mansion on Christmas morning. It was an even bigger mess then before, but she had a look round and found some old photos of her and her dad. She left cookies and milk on the old ragged fire place, as she always used to do with her dad on Christmas Eve.

She had sent Christmas cards and presents to James, Sirius, Bella and Amel but hadn't received any thing off them, then again, did she deserve any thing off them? She had treated them all like dirt. The snow lay still and softly on the ground in front of her. Memories of her and her dad making snowmen came to mind and a silent tear flowed down her cheek. She looked up at the sky.

"Dad, where are you when I really need you? Why did you go, why did you leave us? This is all your fault. Petunia's right. I hate you!" She quietly cried up at the sky. She lifted her self softly up off the floor and made her way back to her bed room, preparing for the day ahead of her. 

"Now you know what to do don't you?" The wedding planner asked Lily as she was having her make up done.

"Yes, yes, yes! How many times!" Lily yelled in frustration. She had been asked that question at least 20 times that day. 

"Just making sure honey! Calm down, now I can understand the stress your going through with having the wedding so soon, but really.."

"Look, the only thing stressing me right now is you!" Lily shouted at the wedding planner. lily had, had enough of being nice little wife to be. She was tired as Narcissa's snoring had kept her awake all night and she really wasn't in the mood for comforting words of wisdom. She had spent all day, getting ready and preparing. The actual ceremony was to start just before midnight and end directly on, in order to celebrate the new year as a newly wed, Malfoy had told her, She thought this was totally pathetic though. 

"Well love, I can see your irritated about something so I'll just leave you, but are you sure...?"

"Yes before you ask, I'm sure I know what I have to do!" 

"Could you keep still please?" The make up artist asked Lily in a rather stuck up way.

"Sorry." Lily replied moodily.

Lily looked at her self in the mirror. She looked like a princess, though she didn't feel like one. Her white dress flowed around her and her make up was immaculate but what she really wanted to do was rip it all off her and go to her mom.

"Lily there waiting for you!" Narcissa shouted through to the room Lily was in.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Lily told her as she picked up her bouquet and made her way through the doors and up the isle, Narcissa trailing close behind her. 

Well guys, the plane should be here in about 20 minutes so you guys go if you want." James told Sirius and Amel.

"No! We're staying till you get on that plane and we're going to celebrate New Years Eve together!" Amel told him sternly.

"Listen I really don't mind if you want to go." James told them.

"Of course we don't. My best friend, leaving! What is the world coming to?" Sirius said in his over dramatic way.

"Well, Lily should be walking up the isle now." Amel said looking at her watch and forgetting that she hadn't told James about seeing Lily or the wedding.

"What did you say?" James asked quickly. Sirius and Amel exchanged quick glances.

"Nothing. Nothing. You know me, always talking to my self!" Amel laughed falsely, in actual fact she'd never spoken to her self in her whole life time.

"No, you said, Lily will be walking up the isle." James said looking deep into Amels eyes. Amel felt guilty.

"Oh James! I'm sorry I never told you. I saw Lily the other day. She's getting married tonight. She asked me to be bridesmaid but I....I said no." Amel said softly.

"Why did you say no?" James asked.

"Well....because you're my friend." She said.  
"Yeah but Lily's your friend too." James told her sternly. Both Amel and Sirius were confused.

"Well not any more."

"Amel! She needs you! It's her wedding night and you know what the Malfoys are like! I bet her mom isn't even there!"

"Well why do you care anyway?" Amel yelled in frustration.

"Of course I care! I love her!"

"What?" Amel and Sirius said in Unison.

"I love her. I know she hurt me, but once you love someone, you can never stop loving them. Amel go to the wedding please." James asked,

"James I can't. I'm seeing you off."

"Amel please."

"It'll be too late now anyway."

"Amel, I don't care. Just as long as she knows she has someone there for her. Please, just go."

"Ok, ok I'm going. Come here you big lump and give me a hug before you go." Amel said wiping tears away. She would miss James dearly.

"Stop crying you big wuss and go. Tell her I'll always love her." James whispered in her ear as he hugged her. 

"Do you, Lucius Malfoy take the Lily Avril (remember I had to change her name, so he wouldn't know she was muggle born.) to be your lawfully wedded wife, To have and to hold, to honour and obey in sickness and in health?" (I dont know all the words)

"I do." Came Malfoys steely voice. Lily heard a small noise at the back of her. She turned her head and there was some one she didn't expect to see at all. "Amel." Lily whispered softly.

"Do you Lily Avril, take the Lucius Malfoy to be you lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, honour and obey in sickness and in health?" The priests voiced boomed into Lily's head. She looked at Malfoy and before she could stop the words were spilling out of her mouth.

Ok!!! That chap done!! One more chap left. Do you want to know what Lily says!!!!!1 Well you'll have to wait and see!!!!! Read and Review!!

I luv you guys!!

Luv

Annie

xxx


	14. So who wins the Marrying Game?

Disclaimer: I dont own nething u recognise.

This is sadly the last chapter of this story! *sob* I will miss writingit but I am releived to be finishing it cos it has dragged on quite a bit. But I am currently thinking of another story to do. I hope you enjoy this chap!!! and this story!!!!

Chapter 14

So who wins the Marrying Game?

All sorts of things were running through Lily's mind at 1000 miles per hour. What had she just said? All could she was eyes staring at her and she wanted the world to eat her up.

"What did you just say Lily?" Malfoy asked her.

"No! I said no! I don't want to marry you! I don't love you!" She quietly told him, pulling the wedding ring off her finger and handing it him slowly. 

"Bye." She whispered and ran off down the isle, Amel trailing behind her.

"Lily! Where are you going?" Amel shouted.

"I'm going to stop James from getting on the plane!" Lily shouted. 

"Lily, give me your hand, we'll apparate to the airport! Come on!" Amel yelled, grabbing Lily's hand. 

Lily looked all around her, she was at the airport but there was no sign of James.

"Amel, where is he?"

"He was here when I left. He'll be getting on the train, it's 11.55." Amel said looking at her watch.

"Amel, I can't let him go without saying good bye!" Lily said as she set off running through the airport with her wedding dress dragging behind her and still carrying the bouquet in her hand. 

"Excuse me can I help you?" An air hostess asked Lily as she was running.

"Yes, yes, what planes are departing tonight?" Lily asked out of breath frantically.

"Only one dear, but it'll be setting off by now." The hostess said looking at her watch. 

"Last call for the departing plane to Australia." Lily heard from a telecom. She looked at the time, it was 11.57. She noticed a queue of people going through an entrance. She ran up to it.

"Excuse me is this the plane to Australia?" Lily asked a fair haired lady.

James made his way through the entrance for the plane. He was going to miss everything. London, his friends, even Kirsty probably! But he was heading off for a new life, though he couldn't stop thinking about Lily. She was getting her self into so much trouble by marrying Malfoy. He was worried about her but he couldn't do anything about it. Just as he was about to enter the plane he turned. One last look at what he was about to leave. He spotted Sirius, but then, next to him was some one who had the same beautiful, long, auburn hair as Lily. She was in a wedding dress. 

"Lily!" James yelled, earning him strange glances from the few people queuing behind him.

"Excuse me young man. are you getting on this plane or not?" A lady asked James.

James stepped out of the way and let the people pile on to the plane. Then he looked at Lily. He froze. She looked so amazing, feelings came flooding back and he had the urge to run up to her and hold her close. But he new he couldn't because he wouldn't have let go. She was shouting at Sirius and Sirius was pointing.

"Sirius where is he?" Lily yelled frantically.

"Lily are you sure this is a good idea?" Sirius told her calmly.

"Sirius please! Just tell me! Sirius I love him!" 

"He's down there, look, he's getting on the plane. Hurry up!" Sirius shouted after Lily as she ran down the corridor to James. She could see him. He was looking at her. She couldn't read the expression on his face. It was blank but his eyes were glistening. She continued running to him. 

James stood frozen as Lily approached him. She stared into his face but neither said anything. 

"Excuse me sir, are you getting on the plane?" A stewardess asked James.

"Yes." James said softly pulling away from Lily.

"James! No! Please don't! I'm...I'm sorry." Lily called after him as she grabbed him arm.

"Sir you really must be going now." The stewardess told James again.

James looked a Lily, deep into her eyes and felt a warmness fill him. He loved her and he was thinking about leaving her. He raised his hand and stroked it softly down the side of her face. A tear ran down her face and he wiped it away . 

"I love you James." She whispered.

"I love you too." He told her and held her close.

"Sir?" The stewardess asked. James shook his head. He lifted Lily's chin up and looked into her eyes. He had missed her so much.

"Did you get married?" He asked.

"I couldn't. I don't love him." She smiled shyly.

"Hold on! You left Lucius Malfoy at the alter?" Sirius's voice came from behind her. He was with Amel.

"Yes. Yes I did!" Lily smiled, looking at James.

He softly pulled her towards him kissed her softly. 

"Could you guys please stop sucking face?" Amel laughed. Without taking her mouth away from James's Lily threw her bouquet (which she was still holding) at Amel, who caught it perfectly. Amel looked down at the bouquet in shock.

"You know what this means don't you?" Sirius said as he took her hand.

Amel looked at the bouquet, then at Sirius.

"I'll have to live with your ketchup habits forever. Amel, marry me." Sirius asked. James and Lily both turned to Amel, who looked shocked.

"Ok."

"Amel, welcome to the Marrying Game. Want to borrow my dress?" Lily laughed.

OK!!!!! This story is finally finished!!!!! I hope you enjoyed reading. Now I am going to think of another story. But please read and review this one!!!!1

Luv u guys

luv

annie

xxx


End file.
